


At First Sight

by bookgeeky1990



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, Something that could be seen as torture, Violence, dark tones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookgeeky1990/pseuds/bookgeeky1990
Summary: Summary: Your father sent you to Wessex to stay with your Aunt, the Lady Aelswith, in the hopes her pious and Christian attitude will keep you under check and hopefully get you a husband, but what no one banks on is Finan, the sarcastic and terribly handsome Irish man who catches your eye...





	1. Chapter 1

Your father was sending you off to Wessex because he couldn't deal with you anymore. By now, you should have been married, you should be pregnant with your fifth child no doubt.   
Instead you were fighting, causing trouble and by sending you off to Wessex to stay with your Aunt and the King, he hoped it would sort you out.   
You snorted when you read the letter your father had sent you with. Your guard, Oswald, turned to look at you and you smiled sweetly before continuing with your read.   
'I beg of you to help guide my daughter, to show her the way of our Lord and to hopefully tame her wild ways.'  
Rolling your eyes, you put the letter back into your pack and faced forward. You should really be riding in the cart or at least side saddle, and you should be appropriately dressed; a royal blue linen dress with a belt around your waist, to show you were grateful for this opportunity.   
Instead, you were in leggings and a tunic and you relished in your fathers, and your step mother's, discomfort at seeing you in it. You were wearing a thick cloak to shield you from the cold and in hindsight you probably would have been warmer in a dress but... What was done was done.   
"Who goes there?"  
Your guard stopped and you halted your horse as a huge man came out of the gates followed by some men.   
"We've come to see the King," Oswald said as the men came nearer.   
"And you are?"  
"Oswald, I've been charged with bringing the Lady Y/N to her aunt. The lady Aelswith."  
The big man looked you over and you waved, giving him a smile before you pulled the letter out of your pack.   
"If you don't believe us you can read the letter from my father."  
"It's fine my lady, please come on in."  
"What's your name?" You asked the big man.  
"Steapa my Lady."  
You nodded at him before you carried on in with your guards, the cart behind you. You drew attention as you rode in, people stopping and staring and as you got nearer to the palace you saw your cousin, Æthelflæd standing there talking to a handsome man, a few of his men behind him. The dark-haired bearded one gaining your attention the most. He was... You were at a loss for words.   
Jumping down from your horse gained the attention of your cousin and she smiled brightly when she saw you.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, hugging you tightly.   
"Apparently your mother is the one to cure my wild ways."  
"I don't think anyone will be able to do that. You'll have to change if you're going to meet my mother though."  
"There are dresses in the trunk."  
A few men helped Oswald and the others take your clothes and belongings inside and Æthelflæd led you back over to the men she was talking to.  
"Lord Uhtred this is my cousin, Lady Y/N."  
"A pleasure." Lord Uhtred said but you were still busy eyeing up the man behind him. "These are my men; Sihtric, Finan and Osferth."  
So his name was Finan. That was a name you weren't going to forget in a hurry.   
"I must get going but Lord Uhtred and his men will help you get settled."   
"Are you not staying?" You asked her.  
"I must get back to Saltwic. Mercia needs her Lady."   
"When will you be back?"   
"In a few days. We must catch up, I'll stay for longer."   
You watched your cousin ride off, a few guards following behind her and let out a huge sigh.  
"Anything the matter my Lady?" You turned to see the young man that Uhtred had called Osferth and you smiled.   
"Nothing. Just hoped she'd stay and help me while I was here. I don't get along with Lady Aelswith very well."  
"Who does?" Finan muttered under his breath and you laughed.  
"Is it true that the man my cousin married is a huge..."  
"Turd? Very much." Sihtric answered.  
"I was going to say bastard but that's not something I should be saying now I'm here."   
Finan barked out a laugh while a smirk fell upon Uhtred's lips.   
"Lady Y/N."  
You turned, seeing a priest in grey clothes come walking over to you and you turned the charm on.  
"Father, what a pleasant day we are having."  
"Indeed. I've heard from the King that you are to dine with him tonight, he and Lady Aelswith wish to welcome you. Uhtred you are to be there too."   
"Thank you, father." You smiled.  
"Anyone else and they would believe the niceties but I've been around Uhtred too long to know when someone is turning on the charm."   
"Oh, I like him." You said, turning to Uhtred.  
"This is father Beocca. He's of the no-nonsense variety."  
Beocca nodded his head to you before walking back to the palace. You took another deep breath before following.  
"I guess I shall see you in the hall. Please rescue me if things look like they are turning sour."  
"We'll try our best Lady."   
"It's Y/N, no Lady business while I'm here. Plus it'll drive my aunt mad so that's an added bonus."   
"I like her already." You heard Finan say as you walked off into the palace. You were hopeful you'd see more of that Irishman while you were here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Your father sent you to Wessex to stay with your Aunt, the Lady Aelswith, in the hopes her pious and Christian attitude will keep you under check and hopefully get you a husband, but what no one banks on is Finan, the sarcastic and terribly handsome Irish man who catches your eye...

"It's been a while since we were graced with your company Lady Y/N."   
"My apologies on that front my Lord. I've been... Busy. And please. No formalities. It makes me sound old when you call me Lady." You told Alfred, your uncle by marriage. He was a lot different than you remembered him when you were younger. He seemed more... Subdued.   
"Well, you are past the age for marriage niece. We might be able to find someone here willing to take you on."  
"You're ever so... Kind my Lady. But alas, the men my father has thrust my way just haven't been exciting enough."  
"One cannot choose to be picky at your age."   
You smiled at your aunt, eyes full of mischief but Edward came into the room. He had grown tall! He was still a babe when you saw him last.   
"Edward!"   
"Cousin."  
"Don't pretend you remember me. You were too little but now I'm here, we shall rectify that."  
"Edward has duties now he is the Ethling," Aelswith said, looking to her husband and then son.   
"Surely a few days off from duties wouldn't hurt."  
"While you are here you shall stop with the fun ways. This is a place of learning, a place of piety and prayer. There is no need..."  
"A few days to get reacquainted won't hurt my dear," Alfred said, cutting her off. You saw the small smile on Alfred's face as he looked at you and then turning to see the growing horror on your aunt's face.  
"I won't lead him astray my Lord."  
"Your soul is black and corrupt Y/N, you shall have priests follow your every move while you are with Edward."  
You rolled your eyes and went back to your food. Why did you say you'd come here? What on earth made you think you'd be happy? The thing with your family was that they were always on you. You hadn't wanted to get married, that much was true. Especially not to the old, lecherous men your father had thrust your way. Everyone you had turned down until it got to the point that they whispered in corridors wondering what was wrong with you. One priest even went as far as to suggest an exorcism to dispell the demon living inside you. You wanted to be free for a while, to not be shackled down. You wanted to marry for love, not for duty. That's why you had your brothers teach you how to fight, how to stand up for yourself. Hence your attitude.   
Deep down you did just wanted to be loved by someone. Your father was giving up on you already and your stepmother, who was currently pregnant and ready to give birth any day soon, put you down at every turn. This was a front, a mask you'd slipped on your face and it would take someone special to break it.   
Your aunt believed you were the devil itself and playing up to it was the highlight of your day whenever you met with her but sometimes it got tiring.   
And now was one of those days. She was talking to Alfred, probably whispering stuff in his ear about you and you were honestly sick of it. You looked up around the table, seeing the eyes of Finan watching you, a small frown on his face. You gave him a small smile before looking back at your food, your heart rate beating just that little bit harder from that look.   
He was handsome. Extremely. The type of handsome you go for but being who you were and seeing who your aunt was, that was something that would never be allowed. Especially judging by the way she glared occasionally at Uhtred like she wished for him to be smited where he sat.   
"You are quiet all of a sudden Y/N," Alfred said, forgoing the titles as you'd asked him.  
"I'm just tired, my Lord."  
Alfred watched you a little longer and you took a deep breath before picking up the rest of the bread that was left on your plate. Your facade was slipping and you'd only been here a few hours.   
"May I be excused so I can get some air, my Lord?"   
"Of course. Uhtred, send one of your men to go with her."   
Finan stood up before he even had a chance to pick one and you walked from the hall before anyone could say anything.   
Outside you took a big gulp of air before turning to Finan behind you.  
"Are you sure you're ok?"  
"My aunt tires me out. She's quite brutal sometimes."  
"You're telling me."  
"She doesn't seem that welcoming to Uhtred."  
"Anyone who isn't in the bosom of the church and think the way she does is considered the devil."  
"He's a heathen?"  
"He is."  
"And you?"   
"I wear a cross and I'll go to church but my soul is just as corrupt as yours is considered to be."  
You laughed and fiddled with your dress. You'd chosen the one your stepmother had put in your trunk and you'd at least got a small nod of approval from your aunt before she turned into the viper she was.   
"It's not as dark as she lets on." You told him.  
"That's a shame because mine is."   
You laughed again which caused Finan to laugh too.   
"We should probably go back."  
"Do we have to?" You asked.  
Finan shook his head and you turned back around, sitting down on one of the small walls. You patted the slabs and Finan sat down next to you.   
"So, tell me what there is to do around here?"  
"For me... there's the tavern and food and ale and fighting. For you? Possibly wearing nun clothes and praying with priests all the time until your soul is saved."  
You snorted with laughter and then widened your eyes in horror as it settled on you that that was exactly what your aunt had in plan for you.   
"That's... Oh god, I'm going to be wearing grey and have plaited pigtails and have a face like a sour lemon by the end of the week. Save me."   
"You don't seem the damsel in distress type."  
"I'm not but if it means saving me and whisking me away from here, then I will play that part." You joked, making him laugh.   
You concluded that you liked hearing him laugh just as much as you liked hearing him talk.   
You bantered between each other for a while, joking about things. At one point, you slapped his arm because you just had that urge to touch him.   
"There's more to you than people see isn't there?" Finan asked you.   
"My mask is slipping isn't it?"  
"You shouldn't wear a mask. The real you, the one I've just spent some time with, is great."  
"You should tell my family that."  
It was silent for a moment and Finan reached out to give your hand a squeeze and you felt your heart stop.  
"There you are. The king was wondering where you'd gone."  
You looked up and saw Steapa standing in front of you, noticing your hands together.   
"All right big man, no need to blow a blood vessel. I was just comforting her."  
"It's true."  
"This man is a turd, you should get better company," Steapa said, pointing to Finan who had a half smile on his face.  
"A turd? Is that all you can come up with?"  
"I will hit you Irishman if you do not shut your mouth."  
"Is this a usual thing?" You asked.   
"All the time. He loves the banter and on a daily basis threatens to kill Uhtred but never goes through with it."  
"Sounds fun." You said, walking ahead of Steapa and Finan and back to the hall. Before you got to the doors you turned, seeing the pair of them still bickering between them.   
"Thank you, Finan." You said before going in, Alfred smiling at you as you went back to your seat.   
"Are you feeling better my Lady?" And you looked up to see Uhtred looking at you.   
"Much better thank you."   
Uhtred looked between you and Finan and raised his brows, before going back to his food.   
Something was bubbling between you and Finan and whatever it was, it would cause a whole world of trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Your father sent you to Wessex to stay with your Aunt, the Lady Aelswith, in the hopes her pious and Christian attitude will keep you under check and hopefully get you a husband, but what no one banks on is Finan, the sarcastic and terribly handsome Irish man who catches your eye...

With the help of Alfred, you managed to get some time in with your cousin Edward. Despite his mother's interferences that he shouldn't go. It had been a week since you'd arrived and you were going insane so you'd managed to convince Alfred to let you walk around for a while.   
With a few guards, you were out walking and, after a letter to Æthelflæd, she was also back, with her husband in tow.   
"He looks a prat." You told her as you were walking through Winchester, a few guards behind you both.   
"Æthelred is... Complicated."  
"He needs someone to kick his arse."   
You both turned to see Uhtred walking behind you, Steapa rolling his eyes when he realised he was there.   
"There's not a lot of love between the pair of you then?"  
"Like most men, Uhtred has disregard for my husband."  
"In all respects my Lady, he is an idiot," Finan said and you laughed, stepping back to walk near him.   
During the week you'd been stuck with your aunt, you missed having some wit around you. Alfred could be fun, some of his older self shining through and Edward was a little fun but you were trying your hardest to bring out that inner rebellious streak you knew he had.   
He was his father's son after all.  
"My lady." Sihtric nodded and you rolled your eyes.   
"I hate that title. I will beat you if you use it again."   
You heard Steapa laugh and Sihtric looked momentarily stunned before he carried on walking.   
"You are a fierce woman Y/N."  
"Growing up with four brothers, I had to be. But don't worry. I won't actually beat you. Just, smack you probably."  
"Now that I would like to see." Finan grinned and you noticed the young monk behind you. Osferth if you remembered correctly. He was never at the feasts and kept himself to himself when he was around the royal family.   
"The baby monk intriguing you Y/N?"  
"A little. He looks familiar..."  
"He's Alfred's bastard." Finan whispered down your ear.   
"Oh. That's why he's never at the feasts."   
"We bring him out now and then to help him get laid but he did insist on wearing his priest robes," Sihtric told you and you turned to see Osferth frowning.  
"I am not a virgin despite what they might be telling you."  
"I didn't believe you were." You smiled at him, feeling a familiarity with him.   
"You must be the only woman who thinks that." Finan said and you saw Osferth give him a look of pure derision.   
"Where are you and the lady off to?" Osferth asked.   
"Edward was meant to come too but alas he has duties. So anywhere really. I need out of all the praying my aunt does."   
"You should come to the tavern with us." He said politely and you caught Æthelflæd's eye.   
"Shall we?" You asked her and a brief look of doubt crossed her face before she nodded. It was probably to do with Osferth, you couldn't imagine your aunt would be pleased to know her daughter was hanging around with her bastard brother.   
"You can watch Finan and his less than impressive flirting skills." Sihtric laughed, hitting Finan on the shoulder.   
"I'm sure your flirting skills are on point." You told him, walking off and getting back to Æthelflæd, linking your arm through hers. You frowned slightly now you were out of the way, thinking of the night ahead and how the thought of watching Finan and women were turning your stomach sour a little.   
"Are you okay Y/N?" Uhtred asked, looking at you.   
"I'm fine, just wondering what the night holds."  
"If you're sure." Uhtred responded, looking back at Finan who was busy talking to Osferth.   
Inside the tavern were a lot of Wessex's guards, Steapa veering off to talk to a few of them. Everyone watched you and Æthelflæd walk in, some standing to attention as the Princess walked past. You supposed it was a little strange, seeing two Lady's in a tavern but it had been so long since you'd let your hair down that you were looking forward to it.   
Uhtred led you to a booth near the back, Osferth sitting next to you while Finan sat opposite. Sihtric was talking to a woman closely, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.   
"That's his wife." Osferth told you.  
"Sihtric is married?"   
"You sound disappointed Y/N." Finan asked, looking right at you.  
"Me? No. My sights are elsewhere."  
"And where would that be exactly?" Finan asked and you ignored him, taking a sip of the drink that Uhtred placed in front of you.   
"Anywhere but your face I'd imagine." Uhtred joked, sitting down beside Finan. You noticed little looks between Uhtred and Æthelflæd since they'd all joined you and you wondered what was going on there. If you were her you'd rather have Uhtred than that dolt of a husband.  
"Finan, that girl is back again." Osferth said and your gaze slid over to where he had looked. Finan rolled his eyes before trying to turn his body away so she wouldn't notice him. She was beautiful; red hair, lithe body, flawless skin and huge breasts. She looked around the tavern, searching for someone and you watched Finan move further around in his seat.   
"Is she looking?" He whispered to Uhtred.  
"She's definitely searching."  
"Who is she?" You asked.   
"Æthel. She's got a thing for Finan here." Osferth answered you.   
"Is she still looking?"   
"Yes, no sign of giving up either."  
"We need to go now."  
"Why?" You asked him, curious.  
"Because she's a little crazy. One night was all we had and now she thinks we're some married couple."  
A little surge of jealousy arose but you pushed it down. The woman, Æthel, was making her way nearer to where Finan was sat and while you were enjoying seeing everyone laughing and taking the piss out of his discomfort, you knew that he did need saving.   
You slid out the booth and walked to where Finan was sat, pulling him up.   
"What are you doing?"  
"Just trust me."  
You pulled him further towards the bar and away from the woman. It was darker back here and judging by the noises, it was where the whores went with the men.   
"What's the big plan?" He whispered, his lips close to your ear.   
"Sssshhh."  
Æthel walked over to the table having noticed Uhtred and Osferth and she sat there for a bit before looking around the room. It's like she could sense he was there and sure enough, she got up off the bench and started to make her way over.   
"The plan is this..."  
And you brought your face up to his, kissing him softly at first to gauge his reaction but when he didn't pull away, you kissed him again and this time he kissed you back, arm around your waist pulling you closer to him. You ran your fingers through his hair, getting lost so much in the kiss, you forgot where you were.   
"So she's gone."  
You pulled apart quickly, seeing Uhtred stood against the beam, arms crossed over his chest.   
"Did you forget where you were? Good job Osferth was quick and distracted Steapa before he dragged you out by your hair Finan."  
"We... Uh. Ok."  
"I was just trying to save him..."  
"With all respect Y/N, he was safe the moment you dragged him into the darkness."  
Uhtred has a small smirk on his face and Finan cleared his throat before looking at you. You were desperate to kiss him again but now probably wouldn't be the best time to do that again.   
"I'm... Well, I should get back."  
"Thank you for that." Finan said, clearing his throat and you walked back to the booth to where Æthelflæd gave you a look. You shoved her shoulder but she continued looking at you, eyebrows raised.   
"Finan... Just be careful."  
"Lord?"  
"You saw what happened with Æthelflæd and Erik. You saw how badly it ended."  
"This isn't like that."  
"I've seen you look at each other, from the first moment you saw her. Just be careful."  
"There's nothing to worry about." Finan told Uhtred, giving a quick look over in your direction.  
Uhtred wasn't entirely convinced but he clapped Finan on the shoulder and went back to where you were sat.   
Finan followed, sitting opposite you again and he took a deep gulp of his ale before looking at you briefly. Your cheeks flushed and you turned to Osferth when he came back with Steapa in tow.   
The rest of the night carried on as normal as it possibly could. The lingering feeling of the kiss staying with you all night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Your father sent you to Wessex to stay with your Aunt, the Lady Aelswith, in the hopes her pious and Christian attitude will keep you under check and hopefully get you a husband, but what no one banks on is Finan, the sarcastic and terribly handsome Irish man who catches your eye...

"You will accompany us to church today Y/N. You will act with dignity and grace. You will not show us up."  
You nodded at Lady Aelswith as she talked on and on. Your father was coming to visit soon and she was determined to whip you into shape before he arrived. She'd stopped your walks out with Uhtred, Finan and Sihtric. Osferth wasn't even on her radar so luckily you could see him when you'd managed a brief moment of escape. You were surrounded by priests all the time; Father Erkenwald was the one you hated the most. Always talking about women who needed to be submissive to their men, to hold their tongue, to prove their loyalty to god.  
You were going to punch someone. You were being stifled here, with nowhere to go, with your Aunt watching your every move.  
The only ones you did like spending time with was Father Beocca and Father Pyrlig, mainly because they spoke to you like a human being. And Beocca's wife was a pure delight to visit.   
"Are you listening to me?"  
"Of course I am my Lady."  
"Good. You need to hold on to that quality when your father comes to visit. He's bringing guests with him, your stepmother is one of them. I hear she's had her child?"  
"I guess so. I've not written to them for a while."  
"Well if you stopped hanging around with heathens then maybe you'd have time. This isn't doing your potential any good. Your bride price isn't exactly high because of your age although your virtue might work in your favour."   
If only your aunt knew. Your virtue had long gone; to the stableman you used to have. You were sixteen and thought you were in love but he just wanted everyone to know what it was he'd done. Then there was that night with the friend of your brothers... But that was just... Nothing gentle about that.   
But to your family. Oh, you were still virtuous.  
"You need to make yourself more pious. Stop with... Oh, Abbess Hild. What a pleasure to see you."  
"My Lady. I've come down to see Bishop Erkenwald and a few friends of mine. I thought I'd come and see your niece while I was here."  
"She's in desperate need of guidance so if anyone can help her it is you. Y/N, come and talk with the Abbess Hild."  
You went to sit down but the Abbess took your hand instead.   
"I was thinking we'd take a walk. It's such a lovely day."  
Your aunt nodded and you welcomed the brief respite from her. When you got outside you took a deep breath before smiling over at the Abbess.   
"Thank you for that."   
"I could see you needed to get away for a while. Anywhere you wish to go? I promise not to talk your head off about God."   
"To see Thyra? I'm banned from talking to Finan and the others on the run up to my father's visit and Thyra has been a great distraction."   
"Why are you banned?"   
"Because they are heathens, according to my aunt."  
"Heathens or not, Uhtred and the others are good people. She should be honoured that they are looking out for you."  
The walk to Thyra's was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Hild knocked on the door and Thyra answered, a huge smile on her face.   
"More visitors. Please come on in."   
"More?" You asked, but you needn't have bothered asking because you saw who was there. Well, technically your eyes only sought out one person; Finan. How was it possible he had grown more handsome in just a few days? And then you noticed Ethel... Stood near the sideboard where Finan was, talking to him, hand on his chest. He didn't look too interested but you couldn't be sure... You'd heard he was a bit of a womaniser.  
"Abbess, it is a pleasure to see you."  
"Uhtred, still wearing your pagan amulet I see."  
"You know me Hild, twice baptised and still heathen."  
Hild smiled at him before hugging Thyra and saying hello to everyone else. Uhtred gave you a small hug before you were engulfed by Osferth. Sihtric gave you a side hug, ruffling your plaited hair and you pulled it free after strands fell out. Finan watched you before it became awkward and he walked over to you, giving you an all too brief hug.  
"Lovely outfit Y/N." Ethel said, smirking at you but you didn't respond. Well unless giving her the finger was a good response. You sat down at the table next to Sihtric, Finan near you, his eyes raking over you. Ethel sat down beside him, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek but he moved out of the way just in time, looking immediately pissed at her. You looked at him, catching his eye, your cheeks turning pink under his gaze.  
Hild was extremely keen on watching the pair of you and raised her eyebrows to Uhtred, who sat back at the table.   
"What's happening?" You asked, saying hello to Beocca when he came over with drinks.   
"Danes threatening Wessex again. We have a new enemy on the horizon and it's only a matter of time before he's gained followers." Uhtred replied.   
"Who is he?" Beocca asked.   
"He goes by the name of Wulfhere. He's this big warlord who wants to succeed where everyone has failed. He's aligned himself with Haesten and Cnut." Sihtric answered, pouring himself a drink.  
"I'm sorry back to the name Cnut?" You asked, earning a laugh from Finan.  
"Exactly my thoughts when I first heard the name."  
"It's an unfortunate name. What was his mother thinking?"   
"With her cu..."  
"Let's not lower the tone. Please." Hild said and you bit your lip to stop the snort of laughter coming out. Uhtred choked on his drink while father Beocca just rolled his eyes at the pair of you.   
"I've come to realise that you two are a bad influence in each other."   
"It's just my natural charm father. I bring out bad behaviour in people."  
"Could you try and bring out Finan's good behaviour instead?" Sihtric asked.  
"I have a good side you filthy turd."  
"You don't show it though." Uhtred responded.   
"Says the man who..."  
"His behaviour is extremely bad in the bedroom..." Ethel said seductively or at least tried too.  
"That doesn't sound like a compliment. A compliment would be something like his dick is..." You started before being cut off by Hild.   
"We're getting a little off track here; does the king know of this threat?" Hild asked.  
"He knows but he's not concerned at the moment. No one has made a move, no one has done anything yet. They are quiet but that usually means they are planning and planning isn't good." Uhtred said and the mood in the room turned sombre.   
"So what do we do?"   
"We'll talk to Alfred and convince him to make plans, to get an army. It needs to be soon too, because Wulfhere, Haesten and Cnut could attack at any moment."  
You couldn't help but laugh at the name Cnut again and you caught Finan's eye. You couldn't be serious when that name was being said because in all honesty it was a terrible name.   
"I should probably get back before Lady Aelswith has a heart attack."  
"I'll walk you back." Finan said before Hild or anyone else could offer.   
"But Finan, we have plans." Ethel said as he got up from the bench.   
"We have no plans. I'm not even sure how you came to be here... Y/N, let's go."  
You raised your eyebrows at Finan before giving Thyra and Hild a goodbye kiss on the cheek, promising Thyra that you would be over soon.   
As you walked through the town, you started to fiddle with your dress that Aelswith has made you wear; it was itchy and plain and you hated it. You felt like a nun in it.   
"New wardrobe?" Finan asked when he noticed you fiddling.   
"It's hideous and it's itchy."  
"You look like a nun."  
"That seems to be the style in Wessex. So Ethel...?"  
"Is driving me insane. We aren't even together but she seems to think we are... Anyway, you look different today. Sad almost."  
"Is that a compliment?" You asked confused and he laughed.  
"An observation and trust me if I was giving you a compliment..."  
"I'd be what? Swooning at your feet? Worshipping the ground you walk on?" You replied, feeling your mood lift a little since you'd left the hut.  
"I was going to say you'd already be naked and lying on a bed ready for me."   
"Is that a fact? Try it... Compliment me." You smirked.  
"I'm not doing that. The lady will string me up by my balls if I touch you."  
"Come on, just give me one little compliment. One that won't require me to strip naked in front of everyone here. Or maybe that's what you want..."   
A few men looked at you as you said that, glancing at your body and Finan gave them a look that quickly made them look away.   
He pulled you into an alley, standing in front of you, your back against the wall.  
"You want to be careful what you say when men are around."  
"I'd have chopped their balls off before they even touched me."   
"Then be careful what you say when I can see the reaction of other men."   
"Finan..."   
He placed his hands on the wall, on either side of your head and you felt your heartbeat rise a little. Your hands involuntary came up, tugging at his jacket so he moved towards you more.   
"Whatever spell you've put on me..."  
"I've not done anything." You whispered, as his lips came closer to yours. A brush of his lips on yours, once, twice...   
"Finan."   
Both of you turned, seeing Uhtred stood against a wall, one foot leaning upon it. He had an expression in his face that you couldn't quite decipher.   
"She should be back at the palace."   
"We had to take a detour. My fault." You said, Finan's hands leaving the wall as he pushed himself back away from you.   
"I'll take you the rest of the way." Uhtred said.  
"Oh, it's no bother. I'm not meant to be around you anyway. Aelswith has me under strict instructions to be on my best behaviour before my father arrives, and that means treating me like a dog on a leash."  
"Then let Osferth take you as close as possible."   
You nodded a thank you to Uhtred, walking out and seeing Osferth stood there with Sihtric. You took Osferth's arm and walked with him as far as he could.   
"Why does Uhtred seem mad about Finan wanting to spend time with me?"   
"He's not mad. Just worried, it's a trait of his. He worries about everyone but himself. Finan... He's never really been like this with anyone before."  
"And the wrath of Aelswith isn't something I'd wish on anyone." Or Ethel, you thought to yourself.  
"She is fierce."  
Osferth stopped and you saw Steapa standing there, biting into an apple as he waited for you.   
"Thank you Osferth."  
You kissed him softly in the cheek, a warm and friendly smile on your face. He might not be recognised as a son of Alfred but you were certainly going to treat him like family.   
"Steapa we must stop meeting like this!" You shouted as you walked over to him, he rolled his eyes at you.  
"You are making my job hard. It was never this bad before you came along."  
"And you love every moment of it."  
"I really don't."  
You made your way back into the palace, the church service halted until you arrived. If looks could kill, Aelswith would have cut you down with that scowl she had on her face. You walked over to her, mumbling apologies.  
"You are late." She hissed.  
"The Abbess and I lost track of time talking."  
The doors opened a few moments after and in walked Father Beocca, apologising to the King that he was rounding up a few stragglers, Uhtred, Finan, Sihtric and Osferth following behind, with Osferth covering his face so no one could see who he was. Hild gave the King a lovely smile, an apology in her eyes as she went forward and kissed his hand.  
"I am glad to have you here. Abbess Hild, will you speak for us later?"  
"It would be an honour, my king."  
Bishop Erkenwald took to the pulpit and began his sermon, again on the perils of wild women and you rolled your eyes and drowned out his speech. Thinking of Finan instead.


	5. Chapter 5

"And you are certain of these plans? That they are due to attack in the next week?"  
"My spies never lie Lord." Uhtred answered Alfred.   
"Then God will surely protect us." Aelswith out in, a small smile on her face.  
"With all due respect Lady, unless God stands on the battlefield and wipes them out with a swipe of his hand, this is going to rely on swords and shields and axes." You replied, earning a look from Aelswith that was nothing more than pure hate. Edward looked at you, a smirk on his face before he turned his gaze away. Even Alfred, who was pious to a fault, smirked.   
You'd been talking for hours and Aelswith had decided to join in the talks this time but all she ever said was 'God will protect us' and it was driving you insane.   
"What do you think Y/N? Are these plans satisfactory?" Alfred asked you and you sat there quite shocked.   
"My king?"  
"Your father is a great warrior or so I've heard and your brothers taught you in the ways of battle so I know you know strategies."  
"Uhtred's plan is the best one and with Mercia joining in the battle and splitting off to take them from behind will give us the element of surprise. The one thing we have to our advantage is that they don't know we know of their plans. So I'd suggest attacking them before the reach us."   
Uhtred smiled at you and Alfred nodded, signing off something on his parchment paper and handing it over to Steapa.   
"Please inform Mercia that the king needs them and their forces."  
Steapa bowed, leaving the room, the battle plans clearly set. Uhtred was dismissed, along with Finan and Sihtric and Aelswith's gaze turned to you once they'd gone.   
"You shouldn't have had your say..." She said to you.  
"My dear, I asked for her opinion and I value it. She has the mind of strategist and if she says that Uhtred's plans are the best..."  
"You should have an all Christian army. You can't expect us to win if you have a heathen leading the way."  
"Niece, could you please leave us? My wife and I have things to discuss. Edward, go with Uhtred and make sure you get some training in. Y/N, you can with them."  
"She is not here to..."   
But Edward grabbed your arm, pulling you out of the room and away from the venom. Uhtred was waiting in the hallway, talking to Father Beocca and Pyrlig when you found them.   
"It seems you have us for training sessions Lord Uhtred." Edward said.  
"Both of you?" Sihtric asked and you smiled.   
"Unless your scared to fight me Sihtric?"  
"Now this I have to see." Pyrlig smiled and you said that you would meet them out in the courtyard, you just had to get out of this dress.   
Back in your room, you pulled out the training clothes your brother had gifted you before you left, saying that no what, you must keep it up. You gladly tied your hair away from your face this time and you pulled on your cloak before you left to find them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sihtric was a great fighter but you'd managed to swipe his feet out from under him and put him on his arse.   
Osferth couldn't stop laughing. He was training with Edward, the pair of them good with a sword but still a little unsure about their techniques. Father Pyrlig was directing them but they'd stopped to watch you. Sihtric got up, grumbling to himself and went to join Osferth and Edward.   
Uhtred was sat watching your technique, telling you when your footing was wrong or your shield was being held awkwardly but other than that, you were doing well.   
Finan stood up next and you grinned, because you were hoping to get him next. You clashed fake swords, parrying left and right until Finan pretended to strike left and changed at the last minute. He grabbed your arm, spinning you so your back was to his chest and he tapped his fake sword at your chest.   
"That was unfair."  
"Don't be such a sore loser Y/N."  
You hooked your foot around his leg and it took a lot of strength to twist him around. He stumbled over your feet but he didn't let you go and you went down with him. You were on top of him, straddling his hips and you could feel him against you, your cheeks flushed a little but you didn't take your eyes off of each other. Both of you breathing a little heavier than was necessary.   
"Good trick Y/N, but Finan hit you first."  
But you zoned out Uhtred, looking into the Irishman's beautiful eyes instead. Focusing on those lips and how much you wanted to kiss them. Everyone around you be damned.   
You heard a little cough and it broke you from your hypnotic state. Looking up you saw Edward and a very pissed off Aelswith standing in the courtyard.   
Father Beocca helped you off of Finan and he lay there for a bit before he got up, leaning awkwardly behind a wall.  
"Mother we were just..."  
"Silence Edward. Y/N, you... Get dressed and get yourself off to church."  
"No." You replied and Aelswith looked at you as if you had lost your mind. Oh she was definitely going to burst a blood vessel.   
"May I remind you that you are here on your father's request? That you are here to get some discipline, to at least tame your wild side enough to get you a husband... You are far past the age..."  
"With all due respect My Lady, I really don't give a damn." You said.   
Out of everyone, it was Osferth who looked as though he was ready to laugh out loud but he managed to hold his tongue.   
"Your father will hear of your insolence when he gets here."  
"I'm sure he will."  
Aelswith walked off and you stood there, quite surprised with what had just happened. Osferth broke the silence by letting out a laugh and that sort of dispelled the mood. Finan was watching you closely, his eyes never leaving yours but you couldn't quite think of anything other than what would happen when your father got here.   
And you, for once, was terrified.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a moment between reader and her father where he lashes out. I'm going to put this as a warning

It should be mentioned that your father had a temper. A temper that was usually aimed at whoever was nearest to him. You'd been on the receiving end a few times, so had your brothers and twice your mother had when she was alive.  
When they arrived, you noticed your Step Mother had a new bruise around her eye and your heart sped up. Because once your father heard what Aelswith had to say - that temper would be aimed solely at you.   
Everyone was here for your father's arrival; Æthelflæd and her husband Æthelred, who you decided you did not like. Æthelred's man, Aldhelm was by his side. Finan, Uhtred and Sihtric were also there, along with Abbess Hild and Thyra. All the lord's who had access to armies were situated around the room, the war council ready for when this meeting finished.   
"My King, my sister." Your father said, bowing deeply. Your heart rate was spiking up. If you kept up with this breathing, you were sure you'd pass out. Æthelflæd looked at you, a small frown on her face.   
"I welcome the invitation and I only hope that my daughter has been as accommodating to your household and ways?"  
Oh the charm was dripping off of him. This is where you got it from in all truth.   
"She has been a delight, very helpful, very..."   
"In all truth husband, that isn't exactly true. While I admit she has been helpful, she has also been difficult. Associating herself with pagans, not attending church or if she has, she's not paid attention. She's been sneaking off to the tavern doing only God knows what. And she had been extremely disrespectful to me."   
Well that was an exaggeration on Aelswith's part. Well some if it. You had gone to the tavern with Edward, once with Ætheflæd, and you hadn't been there for a while. You did go to church, even though you hated it and well you never really paid attention but Aelswith was making it seem as though you'd been the worst guest ever. You wore her stupid dresses, you were in one now in fact and you did listen to her. Sometimes.   
"And yesterday she was training when I caught her in an uncompromising position with one of the men."  
Oh no no no. You looked over at your father, seeing his jaw clench, his fists flexing. Æthelflæd was the first to notice it; the look on your face before your father, in front of the King, in front of everyone there, whacked you across the face.  
The blow was hard and it knocked you off your feet. Abbess Hild got to you first, Father Beocca not too far behind and they helped you up. Steapa had his sword half way out of its scabbard and Sihtric was busy holding Finan back, pure rage on his face. Tears pricked your eyes and Alfred stood up from his throne, eyes like thunder.   
Even Aelswith had the dignity to look shocked.   
"You will not raise a hand to anyone in my court, especially not someone who is here under my protection."  
"My Lord I am sorry..."  
"Apologies will not get you very far right now Lord Edric. This will not be tolerated in my hall, in my presence. What my wife has said about your daughter may have been stretching the events a little. It is a fact that they do not get along but I can assure you that your daughter has been nothing but courteous while she's been here."  
"My king.. "  
"Abbess would you be so kind as to take Lady Y/N out of the hall and make sure she is seen to?"   
Hild nodded and she walked out with you. You held your cheek, trying not to cry in front of a room of people but a single tear slipped from your eye. You heard footsteps behind you and Hild but you didn't take much notice until you were at Thyra's hut and Finan was pulling your hand away from your face. His thumb rubbed across your cheek and you winced slightly.   
"I will kill him. Father or not."  
"Finan..."  
"Violence will not solve this situation. Y/N, let me take a look." Hild knelt down in front of you, a cloth that had been soaked with water was pressed against your cheek, taking away the heat from the hit.  
"I'll leave you with Finan and I'll go fetch Thyra because she knows of some herbs that would help soothe and deal with the redness."   
You nodded and she pressed a kiss to your forehead. Finan took hold of the cloth once she'd gone, holding it to your cheek.   
"Does he do this often?"   
"I've been on the receiving end a few times. Just never thought he'd do so in front of a room full of people."  
"I don't care if he'll be fighting on our side in this never ending war against the Danes, I will pull him from his horse and slaughter him."  
You shook your head, a few tears falling down your cheeks that Finan caught with his thumbs, wiping them away.   
"You'll have the wrath of his men come down on you."  
"It'll be worth it for that bastard."  
You reached out a hand, tracing the line of Finan's bottom lip with your finger. It was too soon for this to happen, you hardly knew each other but you'd heard that Uhtred had fallen in love with his late wife Gisela straight away. That your cousin had fallen for a Dane on sight. So it happened. But you just didn't think it would happen to you.  
His face softened at your touch and you lent forward in the chair, your lips touching his. You let out a small sigh as he kissed you back fully, his lips a solid pressure against yours. Finan's hand went into your hair, fingers wrapping around your strands, pulling you closer to him as the kiss changed into something more needy. He let out a groan as the pressure changed and you moved your legs so they were either side of his waist.   
Finan moved his hand from your hair, using both arms to lift you up from the chair, your legs wrapping around his waist. You could feel him against you, and you shifted, grinding against him...  
"Maybe we should give them some more privacy." You heard Thyra's voice from outside, breaking the spell on you both. He gently placed you back on the floor, giving you a lingering kiss before kissing your forehead.   
"Does anyone get privacy in Wessex?" You whispered, straightening your dress. Finan looked uncomfortable and you gave him a sad looking face.   
"Are you uncomfortable right now?"  
"Give me a minute... This really isn't funny."  
"Getting a little excited in a priests hut... Tut tut Finan."  
"Shut up." But he laughed when he said it. Your hand teasingly touched him as you walked past and you heard him groan, putting his head to the wall before Thyra and Hild came back in.   
"What's wrong with him?"  
"An old injury flare up. It became a little stiff and it's giving him trouble."  
Finan choked on a cough before glaring at you. You couldn't help it. Winding him up was fun.   
"I have some herbs that will help with the swelling. It will smell funny."   
"I'm used to smelly things Thyra. Four bothers remember?"  
Thyra laughed before she put the herbs on your cheek and yeah the smell was bad but you soon got used to it. Finan eventually calmed down and he lent against the beam in Beocca and Thyra's house. Soon enough, Uhtred, Sihtric, Osferth, Beocca and Æthelflæd came in. You cousin going straight to you.   
"Are you ok?"  
"A lot better now I have this on my cheek. Thank you again Thyra."   
"It is my pleasure Y/N."   
"Alfred is raging with anger at your father Y/N. He's not going to forgive him any time soon. Why did he do that to you?" Uhtred said and you looked over at him.  
"My father is an angry man by nature but he hates it when he can't control things, when people aren't a certain way. What the lady Aelswith said would have made him feel like a failure because of how I am."  
"I swear when they killings start he'll be my first." Finan muttered and Sihtric looked at him.   
"That isn't helping Finan..."  
"With all due respect Lord, I will kill him for what he did. No one can do that to a woman and not get away with it." Finan answered back Uhtred.  
"Has he done this before?" Uhtred asked you.  
"A few times. My brother's have had their fair share too. My mother, when she was still alive, and now it seems my step mother. He's never done it in front of people though. Why he did it now..."  
"You can stay here if you do not wish to go back Lady," Beocca said "We haven't got much but..."  
"Oh no I couldn't impose on you both."  
"We would be honoured to have you." Thyra said, smiling as she stood by her husband.   
"She'll stay with me." Finan said before anyone could say anything else.   
"But..."  
"That won't exactly go down well with her father Finan." Uhtred said.   
"I can handle him."  
"And when you wind up dead? I'm not going to lose one of my best men this way. Æthelflæd will be staying for a while so the best solution is to stay in her quarters and let Steapa know that you are scared. He'll make sure no harm comes to you."  
The air was tense between the two men and it was Æthelflæd who broke the silence.  
"There's something you should know."   
"Now might not be the time..." Hild began but Finan stood up straighter, sensing the change in the room.   
"What is it?" You asked, feeling sick all of a sudden.   
"Your father has organised you a marriage Y/N. And he wants it to happen soon."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so things get a little bit heavy with Finan and Reader so warning for that.   
> Also as reader is forced into the marriage her father has arranged there is violence between him as the new husband tries to get her to comply. Also violence from her too

The man your father had chosen was Lord Hothar; a brute of a man, an older gentleman who was willing to take you on as long as you gave him children as soon as you were married.   
He was toothless and dirty and he smelled. He disgusted you but your father seemed pleased at who he'd finally gotten. Your cheek hadn't bruised, thank the gods, but you could still feel the sting. You were just about to eat some food when Uhtred came through the doors, startling everyone.  
"What is the meaning...?"   
"The Danes have arrived, they've camped at Æscengum and are intending to travel to Fearnhamme and fighting on the grounds between there and Wessex. They need time to rest so they will march in the next week or so."  
"I thought we had the element of surprise?" Alfred asked.  
"We did, I don't know what happened but someone must be working for the Danes."  
"How do we know it's not you? Or one of your men?" Lord Hothar asked, his greasy fingers pulling the meat off a chicken leg. You tried not to gag.  
"If you are insinuating..."  
"I'm not insinuating anything. Just merely stating facts. You are a Dane aren't you?"  
"I'd shut your filthy mouth if I were you." Finan responded, looking at him like he was ready to tear his head off.   
"Oh there's the Irish temper. I've heard many a horrendous things about Irishmen; they are savage, wild things who like to pillage and..."  
Before Finan even had a chance to reply you grabbed the back of his lank hair and bashed his head against the wooden table. You were surprised that you'd even done it; you weren't usually one to give in temper but you were honestly fed up of him. He roared in anger and your father looked as though he would kill you himself.   
"I suggest you shut your mouth in the presence of the king's guard before I grab a knife and..."  
Y/N!" The king shouted, and you turned to face him, anger flashing in your eyes, "Please remove yourself from this room and I will handle this. Then come and see me once you've calmed down."  
"With all due respect my Lord, she's my daughter and I will punish her as I see fit."  
"You'll not touch her unless you want your balls nailed to a cross." Finan growled.  
"Lord Uhtred remove your man or tell him to be quiet. Y/N, please leave."  
You let go of the greasy hair and reached over to get a cloth to wipe your hands on. Uhtred motioned to Finan and he followed you out, your anger still bubbling.  
"I want to slice his throat while he sleeps." You seethed and Finan grabbed your shoulders, making you look at him.  
"That, was very arousing."  
"Finan."  
"I'm not joking. If there wasn't a room full of people in there..."  
"You'd what?"  
"I'd be taking you on the king's table."  
The electricity around you became too much to bear and then...  
You collided, lips smashing together, hands pulling hair. You didn't care if anyone saw either of you, you were too lost in everything and he walked you back before your back was against a stone wall. His lips kissing down your neck, nibbling at your jaw.   
"Fuck." You groaned as his hand pulled up your dress, fingers trailing up your skin, pulling at some more material before his fingers found your warmth. He placed his forehead against yours, watching your reaction as his fingers worked you. You hooked a leg around his waist, biting your lip as you felt your body rising higher and higher. You grabbed at his hair bringing his face down to yours so no one could hear your moans as your body finally reached its peak. Finan kissed you as you came down from your high, fingers slowly leaving you as your body shook with more aftershocks.   
"That..."  
"Finan!" You heard Uhtred shout in the distance and you both pulled apart, you fiddling with your dress and as you glanced around the courtyard, you realised just how public you'd been.  
"Over here Lord." He said, before glancing quickly at you.   
"I managed to talk Alfred out of punishing you for threatening Lord Hothar."  
"He deserved it." Finan answered back.   
"I don't know what Alfred will do with you Y/N, but we need to get ready. We are to ride to the Danes soon so we need to get everything in order. Y/N, I think you should head back in there..."  
"Is my father angry?" You asked.  
"He has a face on him that looks as though he is chewing something displeasing."  
"He looks like he's about to go on a rampage." Sihtric finished, coming over to where you all were.   
Great, this wasn't going to go down well.   
"And that greasy bastard Hothar?" You asked.  
"He was screaming and shouting as I just left. Steapa looked as though he wanted to kill him," Uhtred said, hope in his eyes that Steapa may actually do that, "I'm sorry Y/N but we have a war to discuss and plans to make. Father Beocca said he'll watch out for you and I've managed to convince them to let Osferth stay."   
"Thank you..."   
"Y/N!" You heard your father roar down the courtyard and on instinct you grabbed Finan's hand, fingers locking together. Uhtred stood to your other side, hand on the hilt of his sword.   
"Come with me now." He shouted when he saw you. When you didn't move, he went to grab your arm but Uhtred stopped him before he had the chance to.   
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Uhtred told him but your father just ignored him, looking straight at you.  
"With me now."  
"Why?"   
"Because I have had enough. I should have done this years ago as soon as you became of age but instead I indulged you for losing your mother but no more." This time he managed to dodge Uhtred's hand and grabbed your arm, dragging you to him. "You are getting married today. Now. No more spending time with these heathens, no more running amok. You will marry your husband and you will spread your legs and give him heirs."  
Your father dragged you off and you glanced over at Finan, who stood there with a look of pure fury and heartbreak mixed into one and you were sure your expression was the same. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was small affair; Bishop Erkenwald did the ceremony, with Aelswith and Edward as witnesses. You'd heard that both Alfred and Æthelflæd didn't want to be apart of it and Edward only was here because his mother had told him to be.   
Father Pyrlig was watching you, your silent fury making you breathe heavily. Finan and the rest weren't allowed to be there and you wished there were because they could have saved you from this.   
Your father was stood behind you, hand on your shoulder so you couldn't get away. Lord Hothar was grinning, his greasy hair and missing teeth making your stomach churn. The way his eyes lingered on you...   
"You are now husband and wife in the sight of God." Erkenwald told you and the grin on your husband's face was pure lecherous.   
"Do you mind if we forgo formalities? I have a wife to breed."   
Your hands went into fists and Father Pyrlig came over to you before anyone else could say anything, giving you the sign of the cross in your forehead and kissing your cheeks.   
"Be brave." He whispered down your ear and you nodded because you were too angry to say anything.   
Hothar pulled you to the door and you struggled and kept on struggling as he dragged you out and to your now shared room. He tossed you onto the bed and you got off quickly before he had a chance to slather that fat body over you.   
"Playing hard to get... I like that in a woman."  
"You aren't touching me." You seethed but he back handed you across the face before you had the chance to do anything. You stumbled but you held your balance.  
"I will not tolerate insolence now you are my wife. Get on the bed."  
"Never."  
He lashed out at you again and this time you did fall, his foot catching you in the ribs. You swear you heard one crack.   
"Your father said you'd need to be beaten into submission if you didn't do your duty."   
You lay on the floor, pretending to be cowed but under your bed you'd hidden a knife, it was always there in case you needed it in situations like this or if anyone broke in. Fiddling under the bed you grabbed to hilt and when he went to hit you again, you lashed out, catching him on the leg. He bellowed in a rage and you got up from the floor. Your ribs throbbed but you held firm, especially when he tried to grab it from your hand. Your reflexes were strong and in a fit of rage you stabbed the knife into his eye.   
His screams echoed around the palace and you knew you wouldn't have time to shut him up before...  
The door to your chambers opened and there stood Pyrlig and Beocca. They noticed Hothar bellowing in pain, the knife still in his eye.  
"Hurry up." Beocca told you, reaching for your hand.   
"I'll keep tensions here down, you take her out of here." Pyrlig told Beocca and he wrapped you in a cloak before taking you out the back way. Beocca kept a tight hold of your hand as you winced with every step, your ribs crying in pain.   
"Here."   
You took the rag Beocca had given you and moped at the tears that you didn't know you were crying. You dabbed at your lip because you could taste the metallic tang of blood on there.  
"Stay here."  
You were outside a tavern but you didn't want to be alone so you followed him in. No one took much notice of you and then you saw Finan sat at the table, Ethel draping herself over him and your heart sank. He looked miserable but Ethel looked elated to have him there. She nipped his jaw but even though he seemed interested, it was too much to bear. You went to turn away when Osferth noticed you, glancing back at the others before walking over. Beocca noticed that you had come in and Uhtred stood up, motioning for Sihtric and whacking Finan. You didn't see what Finan did as you were engulfed in a giant hug by Osferth and that hug alone made you cry. You couldn't help it. You winced as you held your side.  
"He hit you?"   
"I stabbed him in the eye as payback."   
"We need to get you out of here." Uhtred said, hugging you too once Osferth had let you go, he kept his arm around your shoulder though as if keeping you there meant you were safe.   
"Sihtric! Saddle the horses, we're going..."  
"To Mercia." You whispered, you wanted to see Æthelflæd.  
"They will know you have gone there." Uhtred told you.  
"There is no where else for me to go. Æthelflæd can protect me."   
"But her husband won't." Osferth finished. You took your chance and glanced at Finan, seeing the anger burning like fire in his eyes as he took in your face. He went to run his fingers against your cheek but stopped, clenching his fingers into fists instead and putting his arm back down.  
"I'll stick my sword up his arse." He growled.  
Uhtred went to say something but Steapa walked in. Finan pulled his sword out.  
"Calm you tits Irishman. They are looking for you Y/N, I've managed to delay them."   
"We'll go now..."  
"You can't. Lady Aelswith has informed the guards to look for you too."   
"Shit." Beocca mumbled.   
"Who isn't on her radar?" You asked   
"Osferth." Steapa responded.  
Uhtred rolled his eyes and looked to Beocca who shrugged his shoulders. Sihtric signalled from the open tavern door, motioning over his shoulder.  
"You get on those horses and you ride fast." Uhtred started before being interrupted by Finan.  
"You can't be serious. No offence to baby monk but he can't protect her while on the road to Mercia."   
"We can't go, Osferth is the only one who can get out."   
"We could cause a distraction." Steapa said and Uhtred looked at him with his eyebrows raised.   
"Since when did you break the rules? That's my domain."  
"Since I don't like to see innocent women beaten."  
You could see a plan forming in Uhtred's head and he turned to where Ethel was sat seething on the bench, eyes burning with pure hatred. Finan had unceremoniously dumped her on the bench.  
"We need you and one of your girls. Sihtric, get your wife."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

You'd got away.   
The plan was simple; the girls would all change into a simple tunic and leggings, boots, jacket and cloak with the hood up and they'd ride off with Uhtred, Sihtric and Beocca. You were in the back of a walled cart with Finan, wincing every time the driver went down dips in the mud. Osferth had gone on ahead on his own to a meeting point, where Finan would hand you over.   
If he let you go that was.  
"What did he do?"  
"Nothing like that. I know what you're thinking. He wouldn't have lost an eye if he had of done."  
"Always so blood thirsty." He joked.  
You winced again, holding your side and Finan moved towards you as best as you could in the small space. It was just big enough for the pair of you to lie down side by side if you needed to.   
"Let me look."  
"Sure your girl won't mind you touching anyone else?" You said, your voice bitter and jealous.  
Finan sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before looking back at you, looking tired all of a sudden.   
"I swear to you; she means nothing to me. She's... She was something to pass the time away but since you've been here, since I lay eyes on you. I've not thought of anyone else. Tonight I was angry that you'd had to marry that greasy bastard and..."  
"You wanted comfort? But why?"  
"Yeah. But she doesn't make me happy. No woman makes me happy because they aren't you."  
Your heart stuttered in your chest and you looked up at him, seeing him watching you, those dark eyes of his burning with passion. It was too much, all of this was too much but something in his gaze made you smile, knowing that what he said was true.  
"Fine, you can take you look." You laughed slightly and he rolled his eyes before shifting to you. You pulled your cloak off, and jacket as best you could, although you had to have help.   
"Lie down."  
"Couldn't have found a bigger cart?" You grumbled as you lay down awkwardly.   
He pulled your tunic up, seeing the purple and blue bruise that had formed on your left side. His hands came down on you skin, touching the spot as gently as he could, feeling the other side to check the ribs there too.  
"I don't think they are broken."  
"Are you sure? Feels as though they are."  
"Just bruised."  
You nodded, getting ready to sit up but Finan brought his lips down on your skin, kissing your hip then trailing small kisses up and over the bruise. The sensation of his lips on your skin took over the pain of the bruising. His hand trailed up your other side, cupping your breast and you moaned at the feeling, his lips trailing over the bruise again and then up to your neck, your jaw, nipping at the skin before kissing you on the lips.   
"I think I'm in love with you Y/N."  
"You think?" You whispered.   
"Fine, I am in love with you."  
"That's better," you whispered, bringing your hand up to his beard before trailing your fingers along his lips, his eyes tracking your every movement.  
"I'm in love with you too."  
Finan kissed you, your hands curling in his hair but you wanted more. Needed more.  
You pulled off his cloak, then tugged at his jacket before all the clasps were undone, he pulled it off, lips momentarily leaving yours to pull his tunic off too. You sat up carefully, minding the bruises and touched his chest where his heart was, feeling it thumping loudly in his chest. You fingered the small wooden cross hanging around his neck, taking your time to know his body. When he couldn't hold back any longer, he carefully pulled the tunic off you, eyes widening with lust as he took your body in.   
"Are you sure about this?"  
You nodded and he lay you back gently, luckily there was hay on the floor and your cloak was there too, making it a bit comfortable, and his fingers found your leggings, pulling them off along with your boots. It was a little cumbersome to do everything in such a small place but you managed it. When you were both fully naked he leant down to kiss you, softly at first before the kisses became more heated, more frantic. Hands touched and explored each other; lingering in places that caused the most pleasure.   
"There isn't enough room to do everything that I want to do to you," He told you, eyes hooded with lust, "I want to find the places that make you squirm in pleasure, I want to find them with my mouth, I want you writhing underneath me until you can't take anymore. I need you. I need all of you."  
"You can have that now. And when I'm free, when I don't have to run to escape you can spend all the time you want exploring my body. Providing I can do the same to you."  
"You're going to kill me."  
"It'll be a sweet death I promise you."  
He kissed you, your leg wrapping around his hip as he thrust into you. You didn't care if the driver could hear you, didn't care if the whole of Wessex, of Mercia, of England heard you. Finan was where you had always wanted him. He moved slow, careful of the bruises, his body angled a little high so his full weight didn't hurt you. His thrusts teasing; pulling out slowly before slamming in hard. You threw your head back, moaning at each tantalizing thrust. You brought his face to yours, kissing him and biting his bottom lip as he hit your sweet spot over and over. Your hands scratched his back, his own fingers leaving an imprint in your hip. When you shifted so your other leg was around his waist, you aware he slid in deeper and despite the ache, despite the pain from your bruised ribs, you kept your leg there. His thrusts became faster, harder. Your screams and his moans filling the small cart until your body reached so high, swear words were your only coherent thought.   
He came not long after, his body a weight on yours before he lifted off you, careful of the ribs.   
"I'm..."  
"No words." You told him before you laughed in sheer bliss. He kissed you, sliding out of you slowly and you felt empty without him there.   
"When this is all over, after the battle, after everything. I'm going to marry you."  
"You don't have to say that..."  
"Yes I do because it's true. If I could have married you when I saw you on the first day I would have done. Uhtred and Sihtric ribbed me for ages because of the dumbstruck look on my face."  
"You dumbstruck?" You laughed, seeing his expression change to something that should have resembled how he looked when he first saw you.   
"When I become your wife will you do terribly wicked and delicious things to me Irishman?"  
"You won't be able to leave the bedroom." He said, voice low and tantalizingly erotic.   
The cart came to a stop and he winced as he realised you were already there at the meeting point. He helped you get dressed, and you helped him, hands lingering and lips kissing exposed skin that hadn't yet been covered.   
When you eventually left, Uhtred was there too, along with Sihtric and Beocca and the look on Uhtred's face suggested that he knew exactly what had just happened. Ethel, her friend and Sihtric's wife were with them too; Ethel giving you the most evil look she could do. You just smiled as you walked to them, the poor man who had pulled the cart looking extremely uncomfortable.   
"Sorry big man." Finan said and you looked at him because Finan only called Steapa that...  
"It's not Steapa. Don't worry. I'd have no balls if it was."  
"Nice of you to join us." Uhtred driliy said before turning to Osferth and speaking to him quietly. Sihtric was smirking at the pair of you and Finan thumped him in the shoulder.   
"Thank you for helping me get out Father Beocca. And please thank Father Pyrlig for me."   
"There's no need to thank us. We did what we thought necessary."  
"I hope you won't get in trouble for this."   
"I've been with Thyra and Hild all night, nothing to worry about."  
"Now that sounds like a fun night father." You joked and you saw him burn red.   
"You've got the devil in you."  
"I did have father but now we're out of the cart..."  
Beocca waved you away but you saw the small smile on his face, like he wanted to laugh but couldn't quite bring himself to do so.   
"If I ever come face to face with Hothar, he will feel a sword up his arse."  
"Father... Language, you should wash your mouth out."  
"I will, with lots of ale."  
"And you say I'm a bad influence. Looks like these heathens are rubbing off on you." You laughed, giving him a small peck on the cheek in thanks.   
"Are you ready? Osferth will take you safely the rest of the way. Once the battle is over with the Danes, once we can figure out how to get you out of that marriage, we'll be back for you."   
"I know Uhtred, I know. And thank you."  
He hugged you briefly, Sihtric coming over to do the same, his wife giving you a small hug. You made a promise to yourself to spend time with her once you were back.   
"Finan doesn't wash, he has the appetite of a wild boar and he's a little crazy on the battle field. Sure you made the right choice?" Sihtric asked.   
"I don't smell!" Finan called and you nodded your head at Sihtric, slapping him away.   
"Don't worry, I'll look after Finan while you are gone." Ethel said, a sickly sweet smile on her face before she walked off. You rolled your eyes but you were a little worried about her around Finan.  
Finan walked over, kissing you in front of everyone. He pulled the cross necklace from over his head and placed it around your neck.   
"You do know I'll probably burn for wearing this right?"  
"Just... Keep it safe until we come and get you."  
You nodded, tucking it in your tunic. You gave him a lingering kiss before going to Osferth, who helped you onto the horse.   
"Keep your hands to yourself baby monk." Finan warned.   
"I wouldn't..."  
"He's joking Osferth. Just ignore him." You told him.   
"Be safe." Finan told you.  
"Of course I will. What could possibly go wrong?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a fight so a little violence. Not a lot though  
> and Finan's POV!!

The last words you said as you left Finan and the others, were words that jinxed the pair of you. You'd not been in Saltwic for long; Æthelflæd preferring to stay here instead of with her husband. Her daughter, Ælfwynn, was a delight and she definitely had a look of Dane about her. You'd heard all about your cousin and the Dane Eric, how they'd had an all too brief love affair. You saw how her eyes lit up when she looked at her daughter, but you also saw how they lit up when you spoke about Uhtred.   
Oh there was definitely something between them.   
You were sat in the hall with Æthelflæd and Ælfwynn and a few others, eating food when you heard a huge commotion outside. You stood up from your seat, Æthelflæd doing the same. The doors to the hall burst open and in walked Osferth, a few guards behind him.   
"Osferth...?"  
"Danes my Lady. Quite a few of them."  
You looked to Æthelflæd, your eyes going wide before you turned back to Osferth.   
"How many?"  
"40. 50 maybe. We haven't got a way out, not enough time to alert Uhtred and everyone."   
You crossed to the window, peeking out to see the swarm of Danes outside. One of them was tall, with dirty blonde hair and a long beard braided into twin plaits, rings and bits of fabric twisted in with the plaits. Black eyeliner was around his eyes that were slightly smudged. He looked dirty; like he hadn't washed the previous persons blood from him. You turned to Osferth.   
"Who is he?"  
"That's Wulfhere. Uhtred's spies never said they had Saltwic in their sights..."  
"My Lady! I think it's about time you came out isn't it?" Wulfhere shouted from outside and you rolled your eyes.   
"Is he really being serious? He thinks that is going to make Æthelflæd come outside?"  
Osferth laughed slightly and then turned serious, hands behind his back.   
"He'll barge his way in soon. We've not got enough time to send a letter to Uhtred..."  
"Then we hold our ground and fight." Æthelflæd responded and you smiled over at her. Ælfwynn was quickly handed over to one of the kitchen ladies and a few guards went with them, to help hide and protect her in her secret cubby hole. The rest of you grabbed swords and arrows, anything you could get your hands on in order to fight. You caught the eye of one of Æthelflæd's guards, calling him over to you and whispering to him before moving back and picking up a dagger.   
You hadn't had a good fight in a long time.   
The men out the front were starting to get impatient and you watched as Wulfhere flicked his fingers and sent his men to the hall.   
"Osferth, you need to get a message to Uhtred." Æthelflæd told him but he shook his head.   
"I stay until I know both of you are safe."  
"What both of you need to do," you told them, flipping the dagger in your hand and catching it again, "is go. Æthelflæd needs to hide and Osferth does need to tell Uhtred."  
"I'm the Lady of Mercia. I stay and I fight."  
"Then if it looks as if things are going wrong you let me take your place."  
"We look nothing alike!"   
"You wound me cousin. I wouldn't go pretending to be you, I'd just go in your place. And hope that you come rescue me because if you don't, then I'm not sure what will happen other than me being..."  
The doors banged open, a swarm of Danes running through the door. Over the top of your head, you saw the guard you'd spoken too and you nodded. He was under strict instructions to get Æthelflæd out of here, before Wulfhere noticed her. He moved swiftly but you didn't see what happened as a brute of a man took a swing at you. You ducked out of the way quickly, rolling down to one knee and slicing the back of his leg with your dagger. He went down with a shout and you slammed the hilt into the side of his neck, blood spraying as you shoved it in a few more times.   
You grabbed his axe that was still sheathed in his belt loop; using it to swing at anyone who came your way. You felt like a mad person; blood and bodies every where, a few splatters on your face. You looked to see where Osferth was but you couldn't see him in the crowd and you hoped the guard had got him out too, because he was important in talking to Uhtred.   
"Stop!" A voice shouted, the sound of heavy boots echoing on the stone floor. "Where is the Lady Æthelflæd?"   
"She's not here," you replied "You wasted good men for nothing." You grinned, flicking blood off the axe you'd stolen.  
"Then why put up a fight?" He smirked.  
"Because someone has to guard the other Lady in the house. That's me in case you were wondering."  
"Where is she?"  
"She's. Not. Here. Is it the language barrier you can't understand?"  
"You chatter too much. Seize her while we search the house."  
"You won't find her. She's in Wessex, with Alfred." You told him, one of his grabbing at your arms and holding them behind your back, but Wulfhere ignored you while he ordered men to search the house. You winced as they broke one of Æthelflæd's glorious wooden cabinets. You didn't know where the others had gone to bit you could hear banging and smashing.   
"She's not here." One of Wulfhere's men said.   
"I told you all that."  
"She's in Wessex?" Wulfhere said, turning to face you.   
"Yes."   
"Are you worth anything?"   
"Depends on who you ask."   
"Take her until we can get the Lady Æthelflæd. If no one comes to get her, she might be of some entertainment to the men."  
"I'd stick a sword up your arse and use a dagger to chop off your balls before you even came near me." You growled but Wulfhere waved it away in a dismissive gesture and one of his men put a sack over your head and the last thing you felt was a sword pommel against your temple... 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINAN POV

He couldn't concentrate on what was being said. He hadn't been able to concentrate since you'd left for Saltwic. He wanted to get on a horse and ride all the way over there and spend all the time in the bedroom with you. He was aching for you and he'd only had enough time to have you once before...  
"Are you listening?" Uhtred asked him and Finan turned to look at him, nodding. Uhtred raised an eyebrow but carried on talking. Knowing full well where his head was.   
It should be on the oncoming fight but the only people he thought if killing were the two men sat scowling at the table; your father and the so called man you'd been forced to marry.   
He only had one eye now.   
There was talking coming from out in the hallway and everyone was momentarily distracted. Alfred motioned for Steapa to go to the door and when he opened it, Finan saw a guard and Osferth, talking swiftly to Steapa.   
This didn't look good.   
"My king, it's a guard from your daughter's estate. He has some news." Steapa announced gravely.  
The guard walked in, his clothes muddy and bloody, a gash on his head. Osferth coming in behind.   
Aelswith took and intake of breath when she saw him, her face souring.   
"What is it? What's happened?" Alfred asked, voice calm.   
"Wulfhere came to Saltwic. He's taken Æthelflæd..."   
Uhtred stood up from his chair, Sihtric standing to attention. Finan looked at Osferth but he wouldn't meet his eye. The guard was talking but Finan was looking at Osferth.   
"Where is she?" He asked but Osferth ignored him, "I don't want to hurt you baby monk but I will; where is she?"  
"Wulfhere took her." He replied, not looking at him.   
His blood boiled, that madman he'd accused of being bubbling to the surface.   
"I'll kill him..."  
"Being taken by Danes might tame her. Perhaps all she needs is a good..."  
"Finish that sentence and you will find my sword up your arse." Finan growled.   
"Why do you care so much Irishman?" Lord Edric asked, eyebrow raised.   
"He probably wants to pillage her himself. Join the Danes Irishman and join the end of the queue..."  
Uhtred couldn't stop Finan in time, even Steapa stood back while Finan jumped onto the table and rammed his dagger down into Lord Hothar's neck. Aelswith screamed, shouting for Steapa to take Finan away, to lock him up. But he didn't care, he took delight in the blood dripping down Hothar's neck. He hadn't killed him, not outright, because to do that would mean his own death. He didn't want to die just yet.  
A small wound to terrify him, to show Hothar that he would kill him at a later date. Steapa finally walked over, pulling him off the table. Alfred didn't look surprised at the display but Aelswith was still screaming.   
"Hothar, Edric, I suggest you leave the room while I talk to my men. My dear please decease with the screaming," Alfred said calmly, his voice echoing around the room as if he were shouting. "Hothar, Edric, I believe I gave you dismissal. Steapa, remove them."  
Steapa nodded and Finan saw him stick the dagger in just a little bit more into Hothar's neck just before he pushed them out and slammed the door behind them.   
"My dear, perhaps you should leave us for a while and calm yourself..."  
"He should be punished!"  
"My dear please."  
"Husband..." She seethed, about ready to start her tirade all over again.   
"Aelswith, I gave you dismissal. Please remove yourself I wish to talk to my men alone."  
Aelswith stood there in shock but she left none the less, ushering Edward to go with her but Alfred shook his head. He was to stay.   
Once she'd gone Alfred turned to them.   
"While I do not care much for Lord Hothar and would immensely enjoy his death, this was not the place to wound him."  
Finan nodded while trying to calm himself down but it was no use. He wanted to go kill as many people as possible to get to you.   
"There is something I would like to know; why the strong emotions towards Lady Y/N?"  
"My Lord, Y/N has become one of us, she's very dear to all of us here and..."  
"Thank you for that Uhtred but I would like to hear it from Finan's mouth. You should tell me the truth."  
Uhtred looked at Finan who was busy clenching and unclenching his fists, taking a deep breath he turned towards Alfred.   
"I'm in love with her."  
"And is my niece in love with you?"  
"She is."  
Uhtred groaned softly, fearing the end of one of his men as Alfred stood up from his chair.   
"At least I understand why you reacted the way you did and we will talk about this at a later date. Firstly, we need a plan of action to get my daughter and Y/N back. Has Æthelred been informed?" Alfred turned to the guard.   
"He has. He's ordered Aldhelm to get the army together."  
"Most probably reluctantly." Sihtric muttered under his breath. There was no love loss between Æthelred and Æthelflæd.   
"Then they will be here shortly I assume. Once they arrive we will take immediate action. The threat to Wessex and the threat to my family must be stopped."  
"I'll do everything in my power to bring him down my Lord."  
"Good. We should talk tactics and let Æthelred and Mercia in on our plan once they arrive. Now what do we know of Wulfhere?"  
Finan stopped listening again because all he could see was bloodlust and the desperate need to get you back safely.   
Whatever the cost.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are some torture like scenes in this. Mainly because the Danes want answers so there's a tying up, a few knife wounds... You can skip over those parts if you wish. I do not go into a lot of detail however

Once the bag was off your head, you shook the hair off your face and groaned at the dull throb that was running through your head. You blinked a few times, trying to adjust your eyes to where you were but all you could see was dark and walls and...   
Yeah you were in a jail.   
Great.   
"You're awake."   
Your body stiffened at the voice and you turned your head to see Æthelflæd sat near to you.   
"How...? I had a plan to get you away!"  
"Wulfhere had some men hidden, they ambushed us. Knocked out the guard and Osferth. Hopefully they got to Wessex."  
"How far did you get?"  
"A good head start but Y/N, you had no right to do that. I'm Mercia's Lady. I should have fought, not run away like..."  
"Like your husband would have done? I'm sorry ok. I was trying to keep you safe."  
"And I appreciate it but next time, let me fight. I'm not my mother, I know how to protect myself."  
You smiled at her and shifted, your head pounding still but you needed to get to your feet. You checked the cell doors, the lock, any thing you could do to get you both out of here but they seem well made.   
"We might be stuck for a while. How long was I knocked out?"   
"Gives us time to bond all over again," Æthelflæd laughed. "About a day. You kept falling in and out but in the end you just fell asleep."  
The doors opened and in walked Wulfhere asking with two other men; the shorter more rounder of the three looking at you like you were a play toy.   
"It's rude to stare." You told him, giving him the middle finger.   
"That's Haesten. Father's on and off ally and enemy." Ætheflæd said.   
"So the other one has the poor unfortunate name of Cnut I'm guessing? Sorry that should be Cu..."   
"She talks to much." Cnut said.   
"We should take her tongue," Haesten said, still glaring at you, "She'll still be good for fucking..."  
"Try it and I'll ram a wooden pole so far down your throat, you'll be shitting splinters."  
Cnut laughed while Haesten looked like he was going to murder you. Wulfhere just merely rolled her eyes.   
"You are exhausting. Take her first."  
He clicked his fingers and a few men came in, unlocking the jail door and grabbing your arms. Æthelflæd tried to protest but you shook your head at her.   
They dragged you out into the air, the cold biting at your skin. They men looked at you lecherously, while the women smirked. There was a petite but fierce looking women stood near one of the tents glaring but you weren't sure whether it was at you, or the men.   
You were taken to an empty building that looked like it would have once been a small monastery and you were shoved inside like a rag-doll. You lost your footing and fell on the stone floor, knees scrapping the floor.   
"Well that's going to take time to heal."  
"Gag her."  
A dirty cloth went around your mouth, hands tied together with rope before it was hooked around a beam and you were lifted slightly off the floor, your feet dangling.   
You tried to talk but you couldn't get your mouth to move under the gag. One of the men sliced open the front of dress, the lacings coming free. You kicked out at the men, hitting one of them in the face and breaking a nose but someone else grabbed a leg each and held you as the outer layer of your dress was torn away, leaving you in your shift, the cold wind biting into your flesh.   
There was blood stains where you'd scrapped your knees on the floor. They were stinging in the cold air.   
"This is how it's going to work. We'll ask you questions and if we don't like the answer then... Some part of you gets maimed."  
"Hrnuepj." You said but the damn gag was still in your mouth.   
Wulfhere lowered the rope before he pulled the gag from your mouth, you grinned savagely at him.   
"That wouldn't be fair seeing as I'm gagged you fucking turd."   
You spat at him, remembering what your brother had said to you; spitting could be just as nasty as a punch if aimed correctly.   
"Slice her." Wulfhere said and one of his men came at you with a dagger, slicing you swiftly on you arm, blood dripping.   
"You do know that the more you maim me, the less likely I am to talk right?"   
"What are Alfred's plans?"  
"For what?"  
Wulfhere flicked his head, the dagger slicing your arm just a little but further.   
"You know, Alfred will be coming here. Especially once he hears you have his daughter. You'll have the wrath of Wessex and Mercia coming full force on you. You won't survive."  
The Dane went to slice again but Wulfhere waved him off, amused at what you were saying.   
"The might of Mercia and Wessex against us? An army of Danes?"  
"How many times has he stopped you? How many times have you felt the wrath and might of Wessex and his men? You have Steapa, a battle mad warrior on the field; Uhtred the Dane Slayer; Sihtric the ghost that kills in the night and steals your secrets; the warrior monk Osferth that will curse you before he kills you and Finan, the Irishman who, once the battle and blood lust takes over him, you'll die in a fury of sword. You won't survive this. I can tell you until I'm blue in the face of Wessex's plans; but I won't because even if you know them inside and out...   
You will still lose."  
Wulfhere glared at you, his eyes dark and demonic and full of hate. He looked like he wanted to take the dagger and slash you to pieces. Instead he sliced the tip swiftly across your cheek, the force of the dagger opening your skin causing it to sting profusely. He went to stab again but the blonde woman walked in again. Eyes like thunder.   
"This isn't the way to get information out of prisoners and you've been told of this over and over..."  
"Cnut! Get your woman out of here."  
"You do not order me around. Put that poor girl back on the floor. She is right; Wessex and Mercia have an army coming for us. Hothar and Edric have confirmed. They are coming for them. You kill her; and everyone will be slain."  
Wait? Your father and disgusting husband was working for the Danes? What was going on? Wulfhere looked like he was going to kill her too before letting out a bark of anger and walking off. The woman helped lower you to the ground and undid the rope from your hands.   
"Thank you."  
"No need to thank me. Wulfhere is sadistic and likes to see people humiliated."  
"Those names you said: Hothar and Edric... Edric is my father. He's working against Alfred?"  
The woman nodded but didn't say anything else. She put a cloak around you and put her arm around you as she walked you out. The men jeered as you walked past but one look from her and they stilled.   
"What's your name?" You asked her.   
"Brida."  
"Oh Thyra has spoken of you. And Uhtred."  
"You know them?" She asked.  
"Thyra is a dear friend. She told me of what happened to her brother Ragnar. I am sorry for your loss. From what I've heard from Thyra he was a good man."   
Brida was silent until you got back to the jail, she barked orders at the men inside to get her some bandages and she led you in, locking the door behind you once she was out.   
"Give me a message and make it quick. I can get it to Uhtred. But you must also get one to him once he is free."  
"What...?" Æthelflæd began but you shushed her.   
"Tell him it's my father and his crone behind the betrayal. And that we are safe for now."  
Brida nodded, hearing the men coming back to the jail. You had to get another message out quick.   
"And tell Finan. Tell him I love him."  
"Tell Uhtred that Ragnar isn't dead. He lives, kept captive and away from everyone else..."  
Brida stood and turned from you quickly when they came in, taking the cloths from them and throwing them into the jail with you.   
"You can help her. Make sure they have water and food." She told the Danes, walking out before giving you a small nod before she left.   
Æthelflæd silently tended to your wounds and winced at the cut on you face. You supposed it would leave a scar but what did that matter?   
"Is it deep?" You asked.   
"No, but it will leave a scar."   
You shrugged and sat in silence again. She'd managed to get a cloth to stay on your arm but the one on your face wouldn't stay so you left it. Danes came in with food and water and you both warily ate it until you realised that they would have killed you in a humiliating matter and not poison. The food was slightly stale bread and cheese that surprisingly was still fresh... Almost.   
They left you alone for the night luckily and you shared the cloak with Æthelflæd, despite the fact you were shivering with cold. You managed to get a few hours sleep.   
The next day the doors banged open again and without saying a word you were dragged out of the jail.   
"Why are you only taking her?"  
"Because you're the King's daughter. Harm a hair on your head and feel the mighty wrath of Alfred. Hurt her and well... Not a lot really."  
You laughed and even Æthelflæd sniggered behind you.   
"What's so funny?" Wulfhere asked.   
"She's just as valuable as I am." Æthelflæd said, causing them to look at you, a few Danes stepping back slightly.   
"Have you not heard of Alfred's Great Prophetess? The one who speaks words of truth from the Virgin Mary and God himself?"   
You stopped the urge to roll your eyes because that wasn't exactly what you had in mind but you smiled sweetly at Wulfhere and the Danes that were surrounding him.   
"Really?"  
"Yes and my father values her word. Anything happens to her and he won't be happy."  
Wulfhere laughed darkly and grabbed you by the throat.   
"Prophesize something for me."  
"You'll die..." You croaked, "By my hand."  
He let you go and stepped back slightly, looking at you as if to say 'A girl will defeat me?' gesture.   
"Do you know how I'll do it? I'll get Finan to push you to your knees and slowly, oh so slowly, I will use my dagger to take each eye and then while you are screaming I will ram another dagger down your throat. And while you die, gasp for breath, Finan will hold your hands and you will die without going to Valhalla."  
He looked at you in fear; the manic grin on your face, the way you tilted your head to the side. You knew you probably looked mad but that was the look you were going for.   
"Tie her up, drag her out..."  
"I'm not touching her."   
"Prophesies come true, she's speaking the words of the gods..."  
Some of the Danes left, a few staying by Wulfhere's side. With a shout he grabbed your arm, tying your hands together in front and dragging you outside and throwing you down into the mud. You saw Brida stand to attention, Cnut trying to pull her back down but she shook him off, you got to your knees and wiped the mud away.   
"This woman here is Alfred's prophet if you can believe. Speaks the truth of their God and she's just told me how I'm going to die! Who here wants to hear her prophesies? Who hear wants to fuck her into silence so she loses that power?"  
A few men roared but others just stared, you swore you saw Sihtric in the crowd but when people moved, he'd gone. Perhaps it was just a figment of your imagination.   
"Wulfhere, don't do this." Brida said, striding into the circle where the men were stood crowding you.   
"You have no right here!"  
"No, but maybe if Ragnar was here he'd knock some sense into you."  
"He's dead." He growled.   
"Is he?" Brida asked, voice like death, both of them glaring at each other.   
While they were distracted, you took your chance to get away, slipping in the mud as you walked off but you got far, until Haesten caught you, knife at your throat.   
"Now where are you going? The fun has yet to..."  
You shoved your head into his face, the back of your head cracking his nose. The knife loosened and you caught it, your tied hands struggling to keep a hold of it but you managed to ram it into his arm before you ran off to where Æthelflæd was.   
She was inside, pacing back and forth. The jail door was open, Wulfhere forgetting to lock it.   
"What happened..."  
"Untie me quickly."  
Æthelflæd made quick use untying the knots and once your hands were free you wiped some mud off your face.   
"Let's get out of here."  
You pushed Æthelflæd ahead, both of you hiding as best you could while running to get free. You glanced over your shoulder, seeing Haesten ordering men to find you both, Wulfhere shouting at anyone in his path. Æthelflæd was ahead of you and you ran to catch up but Haesten had seen you and men were coming after you.   
You weren't going to make it.   
Æthelflæd turned to look at you and you mouthed 'run' to her, kissing the cross around your neck that Finan had given you before the men caught you.   
The next thing you saw was darkness....


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again some more ways to get the reader to talk. Again you can skip those parts. A little bit of violence and talk of taking Readers virginity by force but nothing comes of that I can promise you

FINAN

They were waiting near the camp, waiting for Sihtric to come back with news.   
His heart was beating loudly in his chest with every passing minute. He should be in there now, fighting to get her out.   
But it wasn't the plan.   
No the plan was to see where they were keeping them captive, to get them out by any means necessary and then lure them to the where the armies of Wessex and Mercia would be waiting.   
It was a stupid plan.   
"Finan." Uhtred said for the tenth time. He was finding it hard to concentrate.   
"I know, keep calm."  
"You aren't doing anybody any good by pacing around like a madman."  
"Sihtric is here." Osferth said and sure enough Sihtric rounded the corner.   
"Where is she?"  
Sihtric looked at Uhtred, anything he'd say Finan would go ballistic. He was pulled tight and it would only take one little thing to let him loose.   
"Go and get some ale."  
"Not until I know she's safe."  
"Finan..."  
"With all due respect Lord, tell me to go one more time and this will be going up your arse." He pointed to his sword and Uhtred sighed, telling Sihtric to carry on. They'd received the message from Brida a few hours ago, the message to him saying that she loved him was still lingering in his head.   
"They've got them locked up together, a handful of guards staying there, easy to take out but..."  
"But?"   
"They've hurt her, from what I could gather and there's a rumour going around that she's Alfred's prophet; that she speaks the word of God... Something she must have cooked up but Uhtred there's something..."  
A rustling halted their talking, all of them pulling out swords but Æthelflæd came through the shrubbery, looking dirty and tired. Uhtred went to her, gathering her up in his arms and hugging her close. Finan was surprised Uhtred was being so open with his feelings towards Æthelflæd. They waited to see if anyone else came through but no one did.   
"They caught her. She told me to go on ahead."   
"I'm going in there." Finan growled   
"Steapa." Uhtred said, the big man holding Finan back before he rushed on ahead.   
"Think rationally Irishman otherwise your head will be on a spike."   
"Your balls will be dangling from my dagger if you don't let me go big man."   
"She's as safe as she can be. Brida was looking out for her." Æthelflæd told them.  
"She was?"  
"As best as she can. There isn't much love lost between her and Wulfhere. I have a message from her though. Well Y/N was meant to give it you but... Ragnar is alive. It's a rumour they've spread, he's locked up somewhere..."  
"Where?" Uhtred asked voice deadly calm.  
"She was cut off before she could say more."   
Uhtred nodded, working hard jaw before going back into Warlord mode.   
"We need to get back to camp. Figure out our next move."  
"I'm not leaving her in there..."  
"Finan, it'll just be for a little while."  
"Lord..."  
"We go back now. I need to see if Alfred's messengers have returned and then we will get her out. I promise you that Finan."  
Finan nodded, not exactly liking what was happening but following orders none the less. Sihtric walked by his side, trying to get him to talk but all he wanted to do was kill.   
And Wulfhere would be the first one. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your hands were tied again, dangling from the rope. They were throwing buckets of water at you, laughing and leering at how your white shift clung to your body. You were gasping for air as another jet of cold water hit you.   
"Enough! What does Alfred's prophet predict now? Or was that just all falsities?" Wulfhere sneered.   
"Alfred doesn't have a prophet," Haesten said, grinning as he walked into the room, "They said that to scare the men Wulfhere. Alfred doesn't need prophet's - he's too sure of his god to fear his wrath that way."  
"Good to know."  
Another bucket of water was thrown at you, hands touching your body. You kicked one in the face, and another one. It felt satisfying hearing the crack of a tooth coming free.   
"I told you to tie her legs!"  
"Everytime we get near that happens." One of Danes sneered, wiping blood from his lip.   
You were silent. They expected you to snap back at them with your sharp tongue but you wouldn't give them the satisfaction. All that you weren't saying, was being locked in and bubbling inside you, ready to explode.   
They'd wish for their gods to save them once you got your hands on them.   
The door opened again and in strolled your father, Hothar by his side, a patch over his one eye. You smirked when you saw him, your father's face momentarily stunned when he saw you.   
"What do you want?" Wulfhere sneered.  
"News from Wessex. Alfred is here and he is not happy."  
"We already know that."  
"He has the armies of Mercia too. The men from Wessex, those he trusts, they are ready for blood."  
"Especially that Irishman. He's boiling, ready to explode at anyone. Best chance you've got is taking him out first." Hothar said, picking food out of his teeth. You were surprised he still had some left. You tried not to show your fear that they would go after Finan and when Wulfhere looked at you, you had the desired affect because he didn't say anything.   
"Is your daughter still a virgin Edric?"  
"I would assume so..."  
"Then you wouldn't mind if my men and I took that from her?"  
"Even though she's a rancid bitch, she's my wife. I take that virtue away from her." Hothar said.   
"Then by all means. Have first go."  
The rope was cut and you fell to the floor heavily, the wind being knocked out of you. It took you a while to stand up properly and when you did, you faced Hothar with loathing in your eyes.   
"I'm not a virgin." You said, satisfaction on your face when you saw his face drop, your father's too.   
"You lied to me?" Hothar turned on your father and you smirked.   
"No she is. She's lying..."  
"I'm sure we'll soon find out."   
Hothar stalked to you but you moved out of the way, carefully picking a dagger out of a Danes belt. You hid it behind your back and when he did catch up with you, you rammed the dagger into his arm. He howled and Wulfhere laughed, enjoying the sport.   
"I'm not a virgin and you are not coming anywhere near me."  
"Edric you bastard! You tricked me into this. You said she was pure, you said this marriage would put me in good steed with the King!" Hothar seethed.   
"My daughter is a manipulator of lies! As for Alfred..."  
"Who touched you? Was it that Irishman?" Hothar shouted and you smiled. You weren't going to tell him that your virtue went before that. He shouted in fury and he came to you, trying to grab you. When he caught your arms, you kneed him between the legs. He bent over himself, clutching at his genitals. You grabbed hunks of his greasy hair, wrapping them around your fist and you slammed his head into a wall and kept on slamming until blood ran to the floor, his head a bloody pulp. You stepped back, breathing heavily.   
"That was strangely satisfying."  
"You just murdered your own husband." Your father said horrified.   
"No marriage consummation, no legal right."  
"You think your Irishman has been faithful while you've been away? What's the name of that lovely redhead? Ethel is it?"  
You tried not to give anything away on your face but your jaw clenching was a sign that you were extremely pissed off.   
"She's been telling me all sorts of things about his bedroom antics and how he loves too..."  
You picked up the dagger and threw it, the hilt hitting your father in the shoulder. Pity. You were aiming for his heart.   
"What the...?"  
"As entertaining as this has been, and trust me, it's been extremely entertaining, we need to cut this short. You, get me more information regarding Alfred or you will follow in the footsteps of your friend here and you," Wulfhere turned to you and you actually forgot he was here, "you will come to my tent once you've cleaned up."  
He gave you a lingering look, eyes blazing with passion and it turned your stomach. Your father was marched out by Danes, Haesten in the corner watching you.   
"You put on a good show Lady Y/N."  
"What do you want?" You breathed.   
"You're a fighter, a survivor. Your father is a lying piece of shit who has won favour with Wulfhere because he wants revenge on Alfred for the stupidest of things. Your father..."  
"With all due respect, Haesten. But aren't you also a lying piece of shit?"  
Haesten glared at you and you knew you'd hit a nerve.   
"Once Wulfhere is finished with you, you'll be mine next."  
"I wouldn't count on that." You said, walking past him and out into the frigid air. You shivered all the way back to the jail, the men charged with guarding you not even bothering to cover you up. You hoped you could get out of this alive.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All from Finan's POV and mentions of Gisela, who is in the show and the books. Could be a little spoiler if you've not watched/read them

FINAN

"What are they trying to get out of her?" Uhtred asked Æthelflæd for what seemed like the hundredth time.   
"Probably plans for my father. They realised the ransom would diminish a lot if they hurt me so they used her instead."  
"Did she say where they took her? Where they did..."  
"You can say it Lord, I'm not going to go on a rampage." Finan said, nursing another ale. He'd been drinking a lot.  
"No, but it can't be too far from where they kept us..."  
The door to the inn opened and in walked Alfred with a few of his guards, Steapa by his side. When he saw Æthelflæd he walked towards where she sat, pulling her into a hug.   
"I'm so glad you're safe my darling daughter. Your mother was beside herself with worry. Any news on Y/N?"  
"We're trying to find where she is being kept when she's not sleeping. They are using her for information."  
"Possibly on our plans. Do we have any more news regarding Edric and Hothar?"  
"None my lord."   
Alfred nodded, sitting down at the table next to Finan. He looked at him, frowning when he took in the state of him.   
"I'm sensing that not all is well with your man Lord Uhtred."  
"He's worried My Lord. More than usual."  
"That's understandable, considering his feelings " Alfred responded, turning to Finan. "But you need to stay focused; you all do. Now, on behalf of the men and because Father Pyrlig said it would buoy spirits, I have brought some women along too. Abbess Hild is also here to help lead the men in prayer. But until then; what's the plan?"  
They talked for ages, Æthelred and Aldhelm joining in on the talks, even though they looked uninterested. Finan began drinking more and more ale as the night went on. They'd finally narrowed the plan down to this; Uhtred would lead a few men to rescue Y/N, while Steapa, Edward and Æthelred would lead the forces of Wessex and Mercia on the rest of the Danes, Uhtred and the others joining in on the fight once you were rescued.   
Finan wanted to go now but they talked him down. Once talks were over, Alfred dismissed everyone, the men more than eager to go and find some women.   
"You should get some rest. You'll be no good in this state." Uhtred told him and he had to agree with him on that.   
Finan left, the cold air hitting him straight in the face, clearing his headache and fuzziness from all the ale. He walked back to where he had set up somewhere to lie down and as soon as he walked in, he saw Ethel lying on his bed.   
He was not in the mood for this.   
"What are you doing here?"  
"Is that any way to greet me Finan? I've missed you."  
"You really are crazy. Sihtric!"   
"He'll be of no use. His wife is here and I may have palmed that little monk off on one of my women so we could have some time together."  
"Ethel, just get out of my tent."  
She got up from the bed, a sheet wrapped around her, and walked towards him, the sheet dropping with each step she took. Her hand brushing his cheek when she reached him.   
"You don't want me to go..."  
"Yes I really do."   
She kissed him softly, and he took a sharp intake of breath, not because he wanted her, far from it, it was just that it had been so long and... He stood there while she kissed him, knowing it would be over soon and she'd give up. She grabbed his hands, placing them on her waist and then slid her hands down, heading towards his trousers but he grabbed her hand, stopping her, his other hand going around her jaw, pulling her face away from his.  
"I said get out."  
"That's not what I'm sensing..."  
"Ethel, I said get the fuck out!" He shouted, pushing her away. She looked shocked more than anything. Shocked that he'd turned her away, that he'd shouted.   
"Are you serious?" She seethed.   
"Deadly. What we had was just fun, nothing else."  
"Fun? It wasn't just fun to me."  
"I don't have time for this. I need to rest before tomorrow."  
"Before you rescue her?" She sneered.  
"Yes Ethel, before we rescue Y/N. Before I get her back."  
"My god do you actually love her?"  
"Yes." Was all he said, rubbing at his forehead. The headache was back.   
"Well I hope she knows what she's getting herself in to. Because you, Finan, are selfish and a womaniser and you'll break her heart. Or with any luck, she'll be the one breaking yours."  
And with that she stormed out, grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around her. Thank god for that. He went to reach for his cross, like he always did before something big but he remembered that he'd given it to you. He hoped you were safe, that they hadn't done anything to you. Because if he found out that they had touched you, that they had raped you, he would dismember each and everyone of them and then watch them slowly bleed to death.   
"What was Ethel doing here?"  
He turned at the sound of Uhtred's voice and sighed.   
"What she always wants."  
"Finan, be careful. We all know how you feel about Y/N, but the others don't. And they've just seen Ethel coming out of your tent with a sheet around her. It doesn't look good."  
"I know. I know it doesn't."  
"We'll get her back tomorrow. I swear on the gods she'll be with you soon and safe."  
"This is new for me. These feelings; it's all new and it's driving me insane."  
"I've loved a lot of women but Gisela... I would have killed any man who looked at her, anyone who disrespected her. I'd walk to the ends of the earth and back again for her. I'd do anything in my power to have her back here with me, to raise our children together, to grow old together. But I don't get to have that chance, not now. Yet you do. I'll talk to Alfred, see if we can do something about this marriage to Hothar... You'll have her, all of her. And when you do, don't ever let her go."  
Uhtred clasped him on the shoulder and Finan nodded, Uhtred's words resonating around him. He'd already told you that he loved you but it wasn't enough, it would never be enough.   
And when he got you back tomorrow, he'd tell you and he'd show you how much he loved you.   
How he'd loved you from the moment he first saw you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little violence again and a little bit of forcing from Wulfhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why are you helping me?" You asked Brida and she sighed.   
"I can't tell you much as we don't have much time but not many of us are fond of Wulfhere. Yes he's a Dane but, he's a psychopath. He's trying to take control, push us to places we don't want."  
"I thought Danes would always want Wessex."   
"We do but my main aim is getting Ragnar back. Because he can stop this, if I get him back, I will never push him into raiding Wessex again."  
"What will happen? In the tent with Wulfhere?"  
"He will try and intimidate you, push you into talking. Or he will use force but you have to hold firm. Tell him a lie. Anything. I will get you out."  
"Why? Shouldn't we be enemies? Saxon versus Danes?"  
"You remind me of myself. You want to be free, want to choose what it is you want to do. There's something admirable in that. Not many women have that fierce nature now the world is changing. Plus I need Uhtred's help and you're friends with him."  
You laughed before nodding your head, you could do this.  
"Once Ragnar is back, our favours for each other are over. I'll kill both you and Uhtred on the battlefield."  
"I thought you said you wouldn't push him into raiding?"  
"Well..." She laughed and you both broke away as the doors opened. She nodded at you before leaving and you stood up a little straighter as the guards threw a clean shift dress at you...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your hands shook as the guards took you to Wulfhere's tent.   
You passed Brida on the way, her eyes watching you carefully. Under her gaze, you felt a little safe, the memory of what she'd said to you before still echoing through your head; I will get you out.   
The new shift they'd given you was just a little thicker than the one you'd been wearing while here but you still felt exposed. Brida nodded at you subtly and you held your head a little higher as the Danes pushed you through the tent flaps.   
They left you alone as soon as you were inside. Wulfhere was sat on the edge of a bed, his tunic undone slightly. His blonde hair was still dirty looking, the eyeliner smudged around his eyes. He grinned at you as he stood up from the bed, picking up two tankards and handing one to you. You took it but you didn't drink from it. Instead, your eyes tracked his movements around the tent, watching where he was going, and looking for anything you could use as a weapon if needed. You noticed a few knives that they used for eating which could be used to stab if you needed to.   
"As much as I want to punish you for killing an ally of mine, I also want to fuck you because of how arousing it was."  
You shivered, not with delight but with pure disgust.   
"What do you want?" You asked, your voice sounding brave even though you were scared right now.   
"To talk. I've realised that I've been going about this the wrong way. You aren't talking while we humiliate you so I thought having an open discussion might work."  
"It won't," You replied, "I'm not betraying Alfred."  
"I thought you'd say that." He snapped his fingers and in walked two Danes. They tied your hands together in front of you, the tankard falling to the floor and the liquid spilling everywhere. You struggled as they tied your hands but it was no good. They left as soon as they were tied.   
"What was the point in that?"  
"Less of a chance for you to fight back."  
"I can still kick you know."  
He grinned at you before grabbing your tied hands and dragging you towards the bed. He spun you so you landed on the furs and then straddled you, his legs holding yours down so you couldn't kick. You closed your fists together and started hitting him with your tied hands but he grabbed them, holding them above your head as he reached with his spare hand for a knife.   
Now you panicked.   
"What do you know of Alfred's plans?"  
"Nothing. How could I? I've been here."  
The dagger dragged along your cheek until it reached a point in your collar bone. It dug in a little, then a bit more and a bit more until he drew blood.   
You didn't make a sound though.  
"What do you know?"   
"Nothing."  
The dagger dragged further down until the point reached your side. Again he drew blood, the dagger going deeper this time.   
"I don't tend to ask three times. What is Alfred planning?"  
"I don't know."   
The dagger hovered above your heart before he moved out so it was on your throat, pressing in deep. One swipe and you'd be dead.   
Wulfhere grinned, the grip on your legs loosening, the hand holding you hands up leaving to pull up your dress, his hand trailing up your thigh.   
"Okay okay I'll talk. Just don't..."  
"You had plenty of chances so now I'm going to fuck it out of you."   
You struggled against his grip, his hands. If the knife slit your throat you wouldn't care at this point, if dying meant this wouldn't happen then so be it.   
He seemed to like you struggling though and he smiled menacingly, the hand dropping from the knife to pull up your shift more.   
"The clearing by the woods, there's a small clearing and he'll attack there!" You shouted in desperation. It was a lie but you hoped he brought it.   
"Thank you, but I'm still going to fuck you."  
You brought your hands up to hit him across the face and his grip on your legs loosened more as he tried to hold you back from hitting him. The dagger fell on the floor and you shifted your leg to kick him between his own legs. He fell to the side and you rolled off the bed, grabbing at the dagger. You couldn't get the angle right to cut the rope but you held onto it and shoved it into his leg when he came back for you. He shouted and you scrambled awkwardly to your feet, looking for a way to get out.   
Hands came through the back of the tent and you came face to face with Brida, she put fingers to her lips and covered you quickly with a cape, walking you away from the camp and to the trees surrounding it.   
"Uhtred's camp is straight ahead, just keep going until you reach a lake and from there turn left. You'll get there in no time. And give him this."  
She handed you a piece of paper and you gripped it tightly in your hand.   
"Go."  
You ran awkwardly, the rope still around your hands but there wasn't much you could do about it right now. You just needed to get out of there. You were aware of the fact you were bleeding and you wanted to wipe it from dripping down your chest but you couldn't. Your bare feet slipped on the wet grass and you went sprawling down a bank, mud and dirt splattering all over you. You hit your head on a log, the blow making you dizzy but you got to your feet again, running, always running.   
"Look for a lake, look for a lake." You muttered to yourself, trying to get the rope from your hands but the damn thing was way too tight.   
You ran for what seemed like ages until you found the lake, the parchment that Brida had given you still clasped in your hands. You turned left, like Brida said and up ahead you saw a camp; a few tents and horses. There were men milling about but you couldn't see who they were.   
You ran more until you reached the hill and you looked down, seeing the group of men who you desperately wanted to see more than anything.   
"Finan," you whispered, "Finan!" You shouted, the men turning their heads to look at you.   
One broke away, and you ran, just as they started moving towards you. You carefully moved down the hill, careful not to slip and eventually you reached him.  
"Finan." You whispered, just as his arms came around you, holding you tightly to him as his lips kissed your mud soaked head. He cut the rope tying your hands together with his dagger.  
He picked you up in his arms, carrying you down to the camp.  
"Get her to a tent and fetch Æthelflæd and Alfred. Find Thyra and Hild. She needs care." Uhtred told Sihtric and Osferth, as Finan carried you to his tent. Uhtred followed and you remembered the note in your hand.   
"Brida gave it to me. It's for you. It might be a little muddy." You told him and he took it, reading it before putting it in his tunic.   
"Is it about Ragnar?" You asked and he nodded.   
"Oh my dear! Let me check your wounds and get you cleaned up." Thyra said as she came through the tent, bandages and water bundled in her hands.  
"I've prepared a small section for you to wash in the river," Hild said, coming in behind Thyra. "We can take you."  
"I'll take her." Finan said as he picked you up and carried you to the lake before anyone else could say anything. He pulled off your shift, seeing the places where you'd been hurt, his eyes blazing in anger but he didn't say anything. The cross he'd given you was still around your neck and he touched it, fingers curling around it before they traced your skin around where the cross hung.   
He took off his jacket, tunic and trousers, picking you up and taking you into the lake with him where he helped you get clean.   
"Finan..." You whispered.  
"I know... I know." He told you as his hands wiped the mud from your face and hair, lips kissing your cheeks, your forehead and then your lips. You let out a small sob and Finan held you in the lake until your tears dried up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

"I'm extremely grateful that you are safe now Y/N." Alfred said, smiling.   
You'd been called to his tent to talk, having been coaxed from Finan's grip on you. He was determined not to let you out of his sight but seeing as it was only Alfred you were going too, he relented.   
"I'm glad to be back. Where is Æthelflæd?"  
"She'll be here shortly but I wanted to talk to you. What did the Danes want?"  
"To know of your plans. I didn't tell them anything, in fact I lied about your plans otherwise he was going too..."  
"You don't need to say," Alfred said, waving his hand to stop you. "Do you know why your father is there?"   
"We never got the chance to speak but I saw him. And Hothar. He's dead now."   
Alfred looked at, eyebrows raised but he didn't push the issue.   
"It would seem that your father holds a long grudge against me. Mercia should be his but when Æthelflæd was betrothed, I gave it to Æthelred. Your father was not pleased."  
"All that just for land?"   
"Your father is a proud man it would seem and my wife has told me that he didn't take the news of Mercia going to Æthelred very well. But your father has always been... Disloyal on one way or another. That just turned his hand."  
"He's still with the Danes, there could be spies here in camp..."  
"They've been dealt with."  
"And Hothar? Was he in on this?"  
"It seems as though your dead husband wanted glory. By whatever means; getting it through me or the Danes wasn't an issue. So he allied himself with your father."  
"Then he picked the wrong side."  
"So it would seem. Y/N, what happened on the night of your wedding was very unorthodox but I've come to understand something; you did it in self defense. And because you hated him. Father Beocca and Pyrlig talked to me about it all and while Aelswith wasn't thrilled by such wanton acts of violence, she has come around with what happened. And she's, I wouldn't exactly say sorry, but she's distressed that she sent the guards after you."  
It was quiet for a while and you settled in to the chair you were sat in, pulling the goblet of wine with you.  
"How is Lady Aelswith?" You asked.   
"An interesting question coming from you." Alfred had a small smile on his face.   
"We may not get on but I know all of this must have been hard for her.  
"She coped, as she usually does with things. She was concerned for you, although she tried not to show it at times."  
You laughed and nodded your head before letting out a yawn.   
"Sorry..."  
"No no I have kept you long enough. You have an undying amount of loyalty and love out there among my men, the same goes for my daughter. I'm glad they are looking out for you and keeping you both safe. Especially Finan."  
You smiled at him, seeing the knowing look on his face and you laughed a little. You got up from your chair and walked over to where he sat, kissing him lightly on the cheek. He looked a little startled but he brushed it off as you walked outside, bumping into Steapa.   
"It's good to see you big guy."   
"You sound like that Irish turd."   
"You love it Steapa."  
"No I don't. It's good to have you back." He said, squeezing your shoulder as he walked past you into Alfred's tent.   
"He doesn't tend to show much affection but he does like you."   
You saw Hild behind you, Thyra next to her. Despite the fact that they were two different people, you loved them as though they were your own sisters.  
"I don't take it personally."  
"Y/N, Uhtred told me about Ragnar..."  
"I'm sorry Thyra. It seems as though they fakes his death and... Brida didn't say much I'm afraid."  
"I'm not upset with you. I'm just glad that my brother is still alive somewhere. Uhtred is already planning how to get him once this is all over. You'll like him, he's not as scary as people assume."  
"If he's anything like you Thyra, then I'm sure I'll love him."  
"Best not let Finan hear you say that about another man." Hild laughed, Thyra catching your eye.   
"I'm... That's..."  
"You really think none of us noticed?" Thyra asked.   
"Plus he's been miserable since you left and utterly full of rage when you were taken. It's good to have him more... Normal now your back."  
"Finan has a normal side?" You joked.  
Hild went to take your arm to take you to where everyone was but you shook your head.   
"I'm just going to find a tent and get some sleep if that's okay. I'm tired and I just want to sleep on something semi comfortable."  
"Of course Y/N."   
Thyra kissed you on the cheek, Hild doing the same and you walked off to where all the tents were and found the one you'd been in when you got back. The bed wasn't exactly comfortable but it would do. You pulled off the clean dress Thyra had given you, standing in the cold air in just a shift dress.   
You jumped when arms came around you, body stiffening but the smell of Finan washed over you, making you relax.   
"The Abbess said you'd come back here."  
"You don't mind me sharing your tent?" You asked.  
"Why would I?"  
You shrugged and turned in his arms, your fingers trailing his lips.   
"Are you sure you're ok?"  
"More than ok now I'm here."  
"They didn't...?" He asked, not quite finishing the sentence but you knew what he meant.   
"No, every time they thought about it, I kicked them in the face."  
"Really?"   
"They didn't touch me. I swear."  
He brought his lips slowly down to yours, kissing you briefly and gently before pulling back.   
"Why did you stop?" You whispered, pulling his face back down to yours and kissing him deeply. He groaned into your kiss, fingers tightening on your hips. You ran your fingers through his hair, gripping the strands as the kiss deepened.   
He pulled back after a while.  
"What is it?" You asked.   
"I... I don't..."  
"Want me?"   
"No. No no no. I do. I really do," he said, putting emphasis on the really. "I just don't want to rush you. You've just come back from some horrible stuff and..."  
"Finan, I want this. Trust me."  
His hand went to your cheek, bringing your face up to his as he kissed you, tongue twisting with yours. His hands pulled down the straps of your shift dress, sliding then down your arms, leaving goosebumps on your skin. You undid the clasps on his jacket, pulling it off before putting you hands under his tunic and trailing your fingers lightly over his skin. He stepped back, pulling his tunic off and you stepped out of your shift, wearing only the cross he'd given you. He kicked off his boots, undoing his trousers a little before he picked you up so your legs wrapped around his waist, the feel of him against you was too much. His cot was covered in furs and sheets and he lay you on top of them, his lips leaving yours to kiss your neck, your collarbone, drifting further down your body until he came to your stomach. He kissed your hips before placing a soft kiss between your legs and you nearly jumped off the bed from the sensation.   
His lips teased you, your body getting higher and higher, your legs feeling restless, fingers curling into the furs as it became too much and you felt yourself explode, incoherent noises coming out of your mouth. Finan laughed against your thigh before kissing up your body, back to your lips.   
"What was...?"  
"We Irishmen know a few tricks." He grinned before kissing you deeply. You used your heels to push down his trousers and he kicked them off before he entered you slowly. You gripped his hair as he moved, nails scraping down his back, his fingers digging into your hips as you wrapped your legs around his waist, shifting him further into you.   
He flipped you, so you were on top and he was on his back. He helped you set the pace but you needed more, always more. He sat up, your hands pulling on his hair as he kissed you, his tongue dancing with yours. You bit down on his lips, fingers leaving crescent moon shapes on his skin as you came. His name like a prayer on your lips.   
He came not long after and he fell back on the bed, you falling with him, your body sprawled on top of his as you both tried to get your breath back. He rolled you so you were on your sides and he slowly pulled out of you. His hands caressed your face, drifting to your shoulder to draw shapes on your skin.   
"I'm never going to get enough of you. You know that right?"   
"No." You giggled as he bit your shoulder softly.   
"You taste so good." You groaned into your skin as his lips came back to yours.   
"When you fight tomorrow, I'm fighting with you."  
"I never doubted it. In fact, Hild brought some armour for you."  
You smiled and kissed him before putting your head on his shoulder when he rolled into his back, his arm banded around you, holding you to him.   
"I killed him. Hothar. I bashed his head against a wall until it split open."  
You felt him shift and you looked up, just as he was looking down at you, eyebrows raised.   
"You did?"   
"Yep. So I'm free, no longer married."  
"Good to know."  
It was silent for a while. You lay there wondering if you'd gone a bit too far. Finan probably didn't want to marry you, it was stupid to think so...  
"Would you get married again?"  
"Yes. If they asked."  
"Also good to know. I'll go tell Osferth that he's free to ask you."  
He got up out of the cot and you laughed, wrapping the fur around you.  
"Finan!"  
"Oh shall I tell Sihtric instead? Not sure how his wife will handle it though."  
"Finan."  
"Fine... I'll go tell Uhtred."  
"You aren't being funny."  
"Well if not them then who?"  
You gave him a look and he smirked at you before getting back on the cot, throwing the furs off you and crawling up your body, until your face was flushed with his.   
"Y/N?"  
"Yes?"  
"Will you marry me?"  
"I'll think about it." You said, laughing as he tickled you. "Yes! Yes yes yes." You said through laughter.  
"Good."  
"What time does Uhtred want to leave to fight?"  
"Midday."  
"So we've still got some time for..."  
But he shut you up with the deepest of kisses, his body covering yours again.


	15. Chapter 15

"You look tired Finan. Late night was it?" Uhtred said sarcastically.  
Sihtric choked on a laugh and Osferth looked at you as Finan let out another yawn.  
You'd both been up until the early hours this morning, pleasing and touching each other, never getting enough of each other. You'd both finally passed out asleep and got about 3 hours of sleep, probably not the best considering you were going into battle today.   
"It wasn't that late my Lord, we were just... Training that's all."  
"Thousands might believe you Finan but I don't. Anyway, here is where we will..."  
"I told Wulfhere that you would be planning an attack here," you pointed to a place on the map, "If he believed me, he might be there, waiting. That would be a good place for a sneak attack."  
"You are brilliant Y/N! Sihtric, I need you and a few men to go and see if anyone is there staking out. I'll go tell Alfred our plans may be changed."  
Uhtred walked away from the table, aiming for Alfred's tent and you smoothed down the clothes Hild had given you; a thick linked mail jacket that had a belt tied around the middle, scabbard to the side where your borrowed sword was hanging. This mail was a lot prettier than the ones you used to borrow from your brothers.   
"You look every inch the warrior Y/N."  
"Thyra! Are you not fighting?"  
"Beocca would most possibly faint of shock if I stepped onto the battlefield. I was a good fighter when younger but I was not meant for that life. How are your wounds?"  
"A lot better now you've helped me. Will the one on my face scar?"  
"It will but I don't think it will be noticeable."  
"It doesn't matter anyway I... Oh, Ethel is here."  
"Did no one tell you? She arrived when we did."  
You didn't say anything because you were too busy watching her. She was walking towards where Finan was, a smirk on her face and she went over to him. You probably should have stayed when they all dispersed quickly but you wanted to find Æthelflæd as you hadn't had the chance to talk to her yet. Thyra held your arm as Ethel went to Finan, putting her arm around his waist and leaning in to talk to him. He pushed her arm away, stepping back and you saw Osferth glance over to you, a wince on his face.  
"What do you think all that is about?" You asked Thyra but she didn't answer you.   
Osferth was walking over to you both and you saw the look on Finan's face once Ethel walked away; it was as if his world had fallen apart.   
"Osferth, what's going on?" You asked.  
"It'll be better coming from Finan."  
"Osferth..."   
"Thyra, Baby monk, I need Y/N a moment." Finan said. You looked at him but you couldn't tell what was going through his mind. Osferth gave you a small smile, Thyra squeezing your hand as you followed Finan into his tent. As you passed where Ethel was stood, you saw the smile of satisfaction on her face as she was talking to another woman, the way her fingers casually fluttered to her stomach and dread filled your veins.   
Inside the tent, Finan turned to you but seeing the look on his face, you knew what he was going to say.   
"Don't say it." You said.  
"Y/N... Please."  
"If you say it then it's true and we can't..."  
"Ethel says she's with child and it's mine."  
"You..."  
"Sihtric is back, Uhtred is calling for a meeting." Osferth said after he stuck his head in the tent. You walked out with him, ignoring Finan who tried to grab for you. You felt lost, felt like you would burst with sadness but you didn't let it show on your face. You wouldn't give Ethel the satisfaction.   
You stood next to Alfred and Edward, situating yourself so Finan couldn't stand by you and you caught Uhtred's eye, even Alfred stiffened at the slight you'd given him.   
Did Alfred know of you two? Not that there was much to know of now.   
"They are moving into that clearing, your lie worked Y/N but they are moving in the hopes of trapping us in the middle. We need to move now if we have any chance of stopping them. We need to come in from these for points," Uhtred pointed to the map in front of you all, "Alfred already has teams together. Lord Æthelred and Aldhelm will take this side, Steapa with Alfred himself will have this one, I will take this flank and Edward, accompanied by Y/N, will take the final flank."  
That was surprising, you thought you'd be with Uhtred or even Steapa. Edward turned to smile at you and you have his arm a small squeeze.   
"And where will I be going?"   
You turned to see Æthelfæd walking up to where you all were, grasping your hand as she stood by you.   
"The battle ground is no place for a Lady." Aldhelm said and Æthelflæd rolled her eyes and pointed at you.  
"There is a Lady right here Lord Aldhelm and none of you have disagreed with that decision."  
"With all due respect wife, your cousin is more of an animal than a Lady." Æthelred replied, sneering at you. Sihtric stood up to his full height, Finan looking as though he was about to hit him but you just smiled at him.  
"You know, that's the first compliment you've given me while I've been here Lord Æthelred. I thoroughly appreciate it, although if thats the way you talk to women... No wonder your wife enjoys being in Saltwic instead of at home with you."  
"You can't speak to me like that."  
"Should I have added a 'My Lord' to the end of it?" You asked, putting on a bewildered look.  
"You need taming."  
"Are you going to be the one to do it?" You said raising an eyebrow. Æthelred flushed red and Aldhelm looked like he wanted to laugh. The only person who looked as if they wanted to kill the both of you, was Finan.   
Alfred coughed and Uhtred was frowning at both you and Finan as if he wasn't quite sure what had happened between the pair of you.  
"Æthelflæd will be with Y/N and I." Edward replied, ending the conversation.  
"I have a request," everyone turned to look at you, "Wulfhere and my father; I want to be the one to kill them. Both of them."   
"Y/N..."  
"Uhtred please? If you need my father to talk then fine but I decide his punishment. Wulfhere is mine to kill."  
Uhtred looked at you, then Finan and then Alfred, trying to think of something to put you off but no one had the answer.  
"And if he kills you first? What will happen then?" Finan asked, eyes blazing in anger.  
"Life will move on, whether I'm in it or not. It already is." You told him, your eyes blurring a little but you held firm. He knew what you were on about, even if no one else did. Finan walked off and you felt guilty as hell but you didn't follow him.  
"What's that all about?" Uhtred asked, looking at you.  
"He got Ethel pregnant." You told him, clearing your throat and swallowing back tears, before walking away. You were quickly followed by Æthelflæd, Thyra and Hild who managed to get you to talk to them but there wasn't much you could say about that matter. Ethel was pregnant.  
You made your way back to his tent, fiddling with the cross around your neck and when you walked in, you saw Ethel, her hands on his face, leaning up to kiss him. Finan caught you standing there and he pulled back.  
"That's not..."  
"I, uh, you should have this back."   
"No. I gave it to you."  
"Then save it for your baby. Or give it to Ethel."  
She gave you a sickly sweet smile, hand on her stomach and the other on Finan's arm, she looked oddly triumphant. And then it hit you - the gleam in her eyes, the smug smile... Oh you were going to kill her. He shrugged her off, walking over to you instead, hands on your face and forehead touching yours.   
"Don't do this. Please." His voice was rough, like he wanted to cry.  
"We were going to get married." You said, playing to it  
"And we can. We'll do it now."  
"I am still in the room you know." Ethel seethed but Finan ignored her, focusing on you.  
"Please. I can't be without you."  
"Finan..." You said firmly, trying to get him to look at you, and when he did, you tired to convey something to him without actually saying it out loud. He must have seen something there because he miraculously played along with it.   
"I love you." He said  
"Don't..." You started to cry and you felt his thumbs wipe them away. You kissed his palm, his eyes shuttering shut at the feel of your lips. God, crying was starting to come easy to you.  
"I love you Finan, but you won't be mine once that baby arrives. She'll make sure of that."   
"No, no. You will always come first."  
"When you see that baby..."  
"It might not be mine."   
"Oh it's yours." Ethel replied. You looked at her, breaking away from Finan but there was something in her eyes, something like triumph gleamed there.  
"I should go, need to make plans with Edward and Æthelflæd. Stay safe out there Finan."  
"Wait."   
He caught your arm, pulling you to him and kissing you so thoroughly, you thought your skin would catch fire from the passion of it. You moaned into his mouth, holding him closer to you as the kiss deepened. You were ready for him just by the kiss alone but it needed to be convincing. You pulled away quickly, walking out of the tent as fast as you could to where Edward was, not looking back once, even though you were desperate to look at him. You hoped he understood what you were doing.

 

FINAN

He wiped away tears and turned to Ethel, who was standing there, flames in her eyes.   
"Did you forget I was here?"  
"No. But what you did, has cost me the world."  
"She's just a girl. In time you can learn to love me."  
"Ethel, did you not understand what I said the other night? I love her. I'm in love with her. I want to wake up every morning and have her there, fall asleep with her in my arms and you... It's ruined now."  
Ethel looked momentarily stunned, looking a little guilty before she shook it off and touched his arm.  
"Finan, please, this baby in here," she grabbed his hand, putting it on her belly, "is yours."  
He pulled away, not wanting to be here with her. He wanted you. Ethel looked shocked, like the action would have kicked something in you but it hadn't. Finan looked at her, frowning, something dawning on him.  
"How far are you Ethel?"  
"A... A few weeks."  
"We last slept together, what nearly three months ago."  
"That's what I meant... A few months."  
Sihtric walked into the tent, looking from Finan to Ethel and sensing tension, he stayed, despite the look Ethel gave him.  
"Are you even pregnant?"  
"Finan... Of course I am." She snorted.  
"Then why did you tell me now? Of all the days you could have told me, why now?"  
"Because I... I wanted to make sure that..."  
"We know you're lying. Or at least Y/N knew before I did."   
"I'm..."   
"Tell me the truth!" Finan shouted.   
"He said to do it, that he needed her unfocused for the fight. He said that saying I was pregnant would..."  
"Would what and who is he?" Sihtric asked, as Finan was unable to speak.  
"Edric. He said his daughter humiliated him, and he wanted payback. He said that by saying I was pregnant, that would make the situation between you bad and she'd go into the fight unfocused and she'd be easier to defeat..."  
"You... Sihtric, tell Uhtred now. I need to get to Y/N..." Her father was a real piece of work but to do this? This was sick.  
"Finan! Please, don't tell Alfred or anyone else."  
"Why shouldn't I?"   
"Because he'll punish me..."  
Finan walked out of the tent, looking around to see where you were but he saw Edwards army already riding off, Y/N next to him and Æthelflæd.  
"We'll make sure she knows what her father is planning, Sihtric is on his way to the group and he'll tell her, he'll keep her safe. I need you to focus Finan. I need you to get your mind in the battle zone. Finan."  
He was watching Sihtric riding to catch up with you and once he rounded the corner, a few minutes behind the rest of you, he felt a little better. Because Sihtric was gaining on them with how fast he was going and...  
"I'm in the zone. I'm fine. But she's not going to kill Edric. Because I am, whether Alfred wants him not. He's gonna die by my sword."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battle field fighting

Your heart was beating loudly in your chest as you waited next to Edward. Sihtric had caught up with you, mumbling about how your father had told Ethel to fake a pregnancy and that it was a trap and that the safest place was for you to be with Uhtred and the rest of them but glancing to Edward, you knew you couldn't leave him.   
So Sihtric stayed with you, keeping a close watch.  
The Danes were getting ready, but they were getting suspicious. Uhtred was meant to sound an alarm, something to indicate that they should charge but nothing had come yet.   
"What's the hold up?" You whispered to Sihtric. You could see Wulfhere scanning the trees and you swore he looked right at you before he turned away.   
"I'm not sure. Uhtred should have..."  
The alarm started and Edward nudged you, shouting at the rest of you to charge. You kicked your horse into gear, striding out with the rest of them. You loved horses but you didn't like fighting while riding them. The Danes looked at everyone in shock, trying to get together a shield wall but it was no use. Your horse went straight into shields and they scattered, your sword swinging down to stab people. Once the wall was broke, you jumped off your horse, slicing and stabbing, parrying and defending, your sword cutting down Danes in your way.   
Your legs were kicked out from underneath you, your shield being held quickly up above your head as someone rained blows down upon it. The next thing you knew, the axe stopped and as you slowly moved the shield out of the way, you saw the Dane with a sword through his chest. You rolled out of the way before he fell on you.  
"And here's me thinking you'd stay on the horse!" Sihtric shouted, holding a hand out to you to help you stand.  
"I can't fight on horseback."  
"You're meant to be keeping safe."  
"Sihtric you sound like a mother hen! Duck..."  
He moved and you slashed a sword into a Danes face.  
"Can we get back to fighting now?" You asked him.  
"I'm getting you to Finan and Uhtred."  
You rolled your eyes as you followed him, slicing down anyone who came near the pair of you. You could see Finan fighting, Osferth doing his best too. Beocca was like a mad man with that axe and you let out a low whistle.   
"Lord!" Sihtric shouted but Finan was the one who looked up, seeing the pair of you, his eyes darkened when he saw you weren't on a horse. You were almost there when a sharp stab hit you in the arm and you turned to see a Dane behind you, your arm being slashed by his sword. You went to grab your sword but your arm felt heavy and you waited for the slice of the sword but instead Finan was there, headbutting the Dane before stabbing him through the heart.   
He had blood on his face, mud on his clothes, standing there looking like a complete madman and...  
It turned you on.  
He turned to face you, eyes blazing.  
"If you tell me to get back on a horse..."  
"Hold still." He said instead, ripping off the dead Dane's cloak, wrapping it quickly to stop the blood.  
"That's what happens when you don't stay on horseback."  
"I like fighting with my feet on the ground."  
"And I like to see you not injured." He growled, looking at you. This was definitely not a good place to be standing and arguing.  
"Is it wrong to say that I'm incredibly attracted to you right now?" You told him.  
He went to respond but he flung his shield up instead, covering you with his body as he took the blow. He kicked his leg out, knocking the Dane back before thrusting his sword through his chest.  
"Probably not the best place for that..."  
"Finan!"  
You jumped to your feet, picking up your sword and thrusting it through a Danes chest.   
"Where's Uhtred?" You asked, you wanted to see him in action.  
"He's not here..."  
"Where?" You asked, one word answers as you fought by Finan's side.  
"Ragnar." Was all he said and you hoped he'd get to him and get back here in time. The slice in your arm was throbbing but you fought on, slaying Danes here and there without even flinching at the blood. Finan was like a madman; cutting them down left and right, easily ducking out of the way of swords and axes swinging. You could see now why he was called Finan the Agile.   
The shield on your arm was weighing you down so got rid of it, tossing it to the floor. You had yet to see your father or Wulfhere on the battlefield and that's all you were after. You wanted to kill them.   
A sound echoed around the field and everyone stopped, turning to see where it was coming from. All you saw was men riding down to the battlefield and your heart sunk, they looked like Danes.   
"Finan, are those...?"  
"It's Wulfhere."  
"I... I thought he was already here. How could he...?"  
"Ethel." Finan said darkly, he went to signal for a shield wall, taking on Uhtred's role when another sound came from behind you and your heart stopped. Because if those were more Danes...  
"It's Uhtred." Osferth said, running up to the both of you. Both sides had stopped, wondering what on earth they should do. You turned, seeing Uhtred and a few men, a tall blonde man with tattoos on his face by his side. He looked weak and dirty but he held himself with pride.   
"Is that Ragnar?" You asked Finan.  
"The one and only."  
"Is he fighting on our side or...?"  
"He'll have a grudge with Wulfhere and Haesten but he's a Dane, who knows."  
Uhtred jumped from his horse, the rest of the men doing the same, except for Ragnar who stayed seated.   
"Ragnar isn't fighting but he wants to watch the death of Wulfhere. We don't have much time before he orders the Danes what to do, so we need to form a shield wall now. Y/N, you're at the back with Osferth."  
"But..."  
"I'm not arguing."   
You grumbled to yourself as the others stepped into place, a few drops of snow falling from the sky. Finan was soon covered up but you knew where he was, you'd always know.   
Osferth pulled you with him towards the end, the last line of defense once everyone was slain. Haesten came into view, sat atop his horse, Wulfhere doing the same, Cnut by them but his worried eyes sought out Ragnar and seemed to shrink back. The only person who looked pleased to see him was Brida, her face lit up in delight.   
"Saxons against Dane's again. This is getting tedious, what do you hope to gain from this? A slow death? A chance to meet your god?" Haesten crowed, "Where is that bitch anyway? I have a bone to pick with her."  
"What you will feel Haesten is my sword up your hairy arse if you ever come near her!" Finan shouted and you smirked, seeing Osferth smile at you.  
"It seems my spies were right; the Irishman and the bitch are doing each other. Which one shall be slain first?"   
"Both." Wulfhere said, "But leave the bitch until last."  
"How's your leg Wulfhere? Still stinging a little?" You pouted but you didn't stand up or give away where you were.   
"Charge!" You heard him shout not even giving a warning, Uhtred shouting at the men, the clash of shields ricocheted all the way down to the back. There was screaming and shouting, the sounds of men falling, swords clashing. You wanted to be up there fighting next to them all...  
You felt a sword point on your back and you stiffened, glancing to your right.   
"Osferth..." You whispered, just as the sword pierced your shoulder and the pommel hit you on the head...


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battlefield violence and sweet revenge!

Pain. Pain pain pain.  
The sound of shouting and then...  
Silence.  
Men laughing, someone shouting threats.   
Finan.   
Uhtred.   
Voices were all smashed together and you swayed on your feet, someone holding you up so you didn't fall.   
The darkness turned to light.  
Well red light really. Blood dripping down your head.   
Pain in your shoulder and you let out a gasp of pain as someone pressed into it.   
"Let her go you piece of shit!" Finan growled and Uhtred held him back.   
"Where's Alfred?" Wulfhere asked.  
But no one answered. Then you heard his voice.  
"I'm here. What is it that you wish?"   
You could already imagine Uhtred rolling his eyes, Steapa standing closer to his King. Where was Edward? Æthelflæd? You hoped they were safe.   
"How much is she worth to you?" Wulfhere asked.  
"Don't answer that..." You slurred  
"She's worth a lot. She is family after all and under my protection."  
"Her life?"   
A knife was pressed to your throat and you heard several shouts of protest.   
"Is worth the same as my daughter's."  
"Shame... I was looking forward to killing her." Wulfhere said, pushing you to the floor. You would have got up but your head was spinning and your arm throbbing.   
"All this for losing Mercia Edric? Aligning with Danes just to get revenge?"   
"Mercia was mine! Yet you gave it to that snivelling bastard your daughter married. He can't hold Mercia, he isn't strong enough."   
"Aethelred is perfectly capable of holding Mercia. More so than you. You see I've learnt things from my wife regarding you; how you taxed everyone to starvation, how you manipulated your power by taking what you wanted, how you used fear to bring everyone under your control..."   
Your body felt light, airy, you weren't going to last much longer.  
"Mercia needs someone young, someone who can shape it and treat it right. Aethelred is that person."  
"Lies! My sister lies! She'll do anything to appease her Lord. She's always been that way, hiding behind a sweet and innocent facade when inside she burns poison."  
"I'd be very careful with what you say about my wife, Edric. You are in Wessex now and I can sentence you to death."  
"Then do it!' he snarled.   
"Just one more question; your daughter, your only legitimate daughter; what did you gain by trying to use her?"   
Now this you wanted to hear and you forced yourself to stay upright on your knees but you were slipping...  
"She was nothing more than collateral. Sending her here meant she'd get closer to you. I thought that by her being there, she could tell me about you, tell me your weaknesses but she stopped writing. So I used someone else, someone who was more than willing to tell me everything. Especially if it meant she got that Irishman over there. Marrying her to Hothar I thought would make her more susceptible but that didn't work either. She's unbreakable. Even being kidnapped by Danes didn't break her..."  
"I knew I should have killed you." Finan growled, anger and steel in his voice. You laughed while on the floor but no one heard you, no one was really focused on you. You pulled the dagger from your sheath, pulling it slowly so no one heard the noise. You stood up shakily before turning and ramming the knife into your father's throat. He looked surprised, shocked, anger colouring his features as her reached for his own dagger. You pulled it from his neck, slamming it in again and again, blood on your hands, tears down your face.   
When he fell you stopped, swaying on your feet but Finan had broken away, holding you close and pulling you back to the others.   
Haesten looked white, Wulfhere blanching. Hooves broke the silence and you shakily turned to see Ragnar, Brida by his side. She smiled at you and you were certain you gave one back but you couldn't be sure.   
"What's wrong Wulfhere? Looks like you've seen a ghost."   
"Ragnar... You're alive..."  
"Cut the bullshit Wulfhere. Your plan failed." Brida hissed.   
He swallowed at this point, turning to see if Haesten or Cnut would come to his rescue but none of them did. They stood back, watching Ragnar with calculating eyes, trying to see if he would ultimately bring down punishment on them too  
"Wulfhere, you will die today by my sword."  
"Seems your prophesy was wrong you little bitch." Wulfhere said and Ragnar stopped, looking over at you.  
"You prohesised?"  
"A lie..." You told him but he nodded anyway and motioned you forward, Finan helping you.  
He asked you what you'd told Wulfhere and you did, telling him exactly how he would die.   
"I like her," he told Uhtred, "she'd make a fine Dane."  
"Unfortunately she's spoken for brother. The man holding her up is her... Lover? Beloved? What are you to her Finan?"  
Ragnar grinned as you rolled your eyes and told Finan to hold Wulfhere, he did, kicking his legs or from under him so he went down on his knees.   
You took Ragnar's arm as you walked forward, each step you took heavy and clumsy but you made it. Ragnar held your hand as you stabbed Wulfhere in each eye, and as he screamed, Ragnar helped you ram the dagger down his throat.  
He died without holding his sword.   
"If you want to live, follow me," Ragnar told the Danes before turning to you, "Thank you for letting me in on your kill. Please, when I am back to my normal self, come visit."  
You nodded at him, not quite able to say anything.  
Uhtred wasted no time in gearing the men and you got to witness his fighting skills first hand for a little while before you passed out, Finan catching you before you fell.


	18. Chapter 18

FINAN

"You can't leave me." He told you as you were lay on a cot. Thyra and Hild were busy helping with the blood from your shoulder, Æthelflæd cutting strips of cloth.  
Finan sat by the side of your cot, holding your hand and pressing his mouth tightly to your fingers. He felt tired, bone tired but he had to stay awake in case you woke up.  
"It's finally stopped bleeding, we've done our best but it's up to God to decide." Hild told him, squeezing his shoulder as she went past him. He rubbed his free hand over his face, before he went back to looking at you.  
They had to lie you on your front so Hild and Thyra could see to the wound and he'd tried to make you as comfortable as possible. You looked peaceful when you slept. He'd watched you the other night when he'd woken up and he'd seen you; tangled in his furs, body naked, hair disarrayed. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.  
He hoped he'd get to wake up to that for the rest of his life. You stirred a little in your sleep and he brushed your hair off your face, feeling the breath leaving your slightly opened mouth. Whatever Thyra had given you, had knocked you out.  
"When we marry, we'll have plenty of children, I'm thinking six. Big family."  
"Six of you running around? Scary."  
"Lord." He said, not even turning around.  
"She's going to be okay Finan, Thyra and Hild are the best, they know what they are doing."  
"I know, I just..."  
"Need her to wake. Let her sleep and get some rest yourself."  
"I'm not leaving her."  
"Finan - we all love her. We all want her well. She'll be okay with us."  
Finan sighed, knowing that you would be in safe hands with them there but he couldn't leave. He wouldn't. Uhtred clasped him on the shoulder before walking to the opposite side and grinning at you.  
"Now what truly terrible things can I tell you about Finan?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

You felt groggy and fuzzy but you needed to open your eyes. Whatever you were lay on, it was uncomfortable but there was a familiar scent about the blanket you were lay on. Your left shoulder felt heavy to lift but at least you could move your fingers. You groaned slightly, fingers tightening against someone's hand as you tried to move.  
"You're awake."  
You were still a little unfocused but you knew that voice. It was full of sleep; rough and a little hoarse and it made your mind go to other places. You smiled at him and you saw his face light up.  
"How are you?"  
"Aching but happy that you're here."  
"Where else would I be?" He asked.  
You reached out to touch his face, wincing slightly at the movement but needing to touch him.  
"Did you shove your sword up Haesten's arse?" You asked.  
"Didn't get the chance. The weasel ran as soon as Ragnar returned."  
You ran your thumb over his lips and he caught your hand to kiss your palm, before he interlocked your fingers together.  
"Have you had any sleep?" You asked him.  
"Some."  
"He's lying Y/N. None of us have been able to move him."  
"Hild." You smiled.  
"It's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"  
"Uncomfortable."  
"Why didn't you say? I'd have helped moved you." Finan said.  
"Let me check your wounds and then we can see about moving you." Hild said, shooing Finan away so she could check under the bandage. She was there for a while and when she stepped back, she had a small smile on her face.  
"That looks like a good smile..?" You asked hopefully.  
"It's a good smile. No infection, thanks to Thyra's medicine and the stitches look ready to come out soon. You'll need to strengthen your arm though, but I'm sure the guys here will be more than happy to show you how. Luckily the sword didn't hit anything major..."  
"My father isn't that good with a sword... Wasn't that good. Alfred isn't mad at me is he?"  
"He's not mad. He seems proud that you managed to stay on your feet and kill him. He will want to talk to you though."  
"Of course. And Hild? Thank you for all you did and thank Thyra too."  
"I will. We are all proud of you. Before I go though, I know the trouble you've had with Ethel but I think she was just lost, she needs a purpose in life, something or someone to love her. You should talk to her. Listen to what she has to say."  
You nodded, giving what she said some consideration. Hild saw the good in everyone and if Hild said she's lost, then maybe you could listen to what she has to say.  
Finan helped you move to a more comfortable position and you sat up in bed properly, pillows behind your head. He helped you put on a tunic, after being bare on top for a while, once you were decent, you managed to persuade him to go get some food and drink and he kissed you before he left. Æthelflæd came in after, a brush in her hand as she helped you get rid of the knots in your hair.  
"Father wishes to talk to you."  
"I guessed that's why you came in with a brush," you laughed, "Where am I anyway? I'm guessing I'm not longer in a tent from the battle."  
"Finan brought you back to one of the tents and they helped pack your wound. Hild said it would be easier to treat in some place cleaner than a tent. You're in Finan's house."  
"No wonder he looks tired, I took his bed."  
"He's hardly slept since you've been here. We've had to force him and even then it was just for a while. And he stayed right here in the chair."  
Once she'd made your hair look semi decent, she sat with you a while, just talking about little things until Alfred arrived.  
When he did, he came with Aelswith.  
"My King, My Lady." You said as Æthelflæd squeezed your hand before she left.  
"Y/N, I am glad to see you are looking better."  
"Thank you, Hild said it didn't hit anything bad but I'll need to strengthen it... I'm... that's not what I wanted to say. I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know you wanted to talk to both my father and Wulfhere and I just killed them. And Lady Aelswith, I'm sorry. He was your brother and... Punish me if you wish."  
"That's not what we are here for, but I appreciate the apology. We both do." Alfred said, looking pointedly at Aelswith.  
She nodded, not quite looking at you. She probably hated you more than ever now. That is until you noticed tears in her eyes.  
"Lady..."  
"I'm sorry Y/N. I knew what my brother was like and yet, I made things worse. He was volatile and angry and what I said to him when he arrived, about you... I didn't think that all of this would have come about. So hope you accept my apologies."  
You nodded at your Aunt, not quite trusting your voice. This was something you'd never heard from her before, maybe you could both bridge whatever it was that annoyed the both of you about each other.  
"I wanted to talk to you about what happens next. You are free, from both your marital obligations and family obligations. Your brothers wish to talk to you, but at a later date," You knew what that meant; they were angry at you for killing father, "But I hope you will stay in Wessex. I had thought about making you my ward..."  
"Oh, that's so kind of you but..." You interrupted him, wanting to talk about Finan but you weren't quite sure how to bring it up.  
Alfred smiled at you instead, seeing the uncertainties in your eyes.  
"I know of your feelings for Uhtred's man, Y/N. I know that you both love each other. That's why, after deliberations with Father Beocca, Father Pyrlig and Lord Uhtred, I decided not to make you my ward but, by you staying here you will have our full support and our protection."  
You smiled at Alfred, nodding at what he said.  
"My father would have had deeds made in case of his death wouldn't he?" You asked.  
"I assume he would yes." Aelswith responded.  
"If anything in there was left to me, I highly doubt he did leave anything, then I'm signing them over to you. I don't want anything of his."  
"Very well, I shall write to your brothers and ask for a copy or I'll send an envoy to where you resided to see over the matters but Lady, are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure. And no titles, I don't want to be Lady anymore."  
"No titles, I promise. Just support, if and when you need it."  
"Thank you, I'll definitely stay. Oh can I ask something else of you?"  
"Of course."  
"Your blessing, to marry Finan."  
"You have our blessings." Alfred said, smiling that little smile of his. Aelswith looked momentarily disgusted by the thought of you marrying one of Uhtred's guards but she did eventually smile.  
They left once they'd kissed you on the cheek. You sat there for a while, thinking about what had just come about when the for knocked and Thyra came in, a small bag in her hand.  
"I've come to check on you. I know Hild already checked the wound but I wanted to check it too."  
"How's Ragnar?" You asked her, once she'd helped you get your arm out of your tunic.  
"Bouncing back. He is a very proud man and won't let anyone see him weak. He hasn't spoken about what happened yet but Brida is trying coax it out him." She smoothed something over your skin but the smell made you gag a little, your stomach rolling.  
"Thyra what's in that ointment?"  
"Just mint and grounded up flaxseed, a little bit of oil and honey. Why is it making you feel sick?"  
"A little."  
"Ah, I thought my suspicions might be correct."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Just that you might want to get married soon my dear, you're with child."  
"H-h-h-ow...?"  
"You have the same symptoms as I did. Could barely be around Beocca when he had anything to do with mint."  
"You're...?"  
"Five months."  
When she turned to the side, you saw it; the small bump. She looked so happy, glowing with pride and you gave her the biggest smile.  
"Congratulations Thyra."  
"And congratulations to you. I'd say you are nearing two months. As I said; get married quickly. And let's have our children as friends."  
"They'll be the very best of friends Thyra. Like family. You know I love you as I would a sister?"  
Her eyes swam with tears and she kissed you in both cheeks.  
"I will take your stitchings out in a few days. Take care my dear."  
When she left, you sat there, hand on your stomach and a small smile on your face. How this baby had survived everything that had happened was a miracle. Your miracle. Yours and Finan's. This child would be so strong, it was strong already.  
Pregnant.  
You were pregnant.


	19. Chapter 19

You spoke to Ethel last but it was awkward to say the least. She hated you, that much was obvious and she was reluctant to let you know anything about how she knew your father but you managed to get it out of her eventually.   
"Just please Ethel. If you want any sort of relationship going forward with Finan, you have to be honest."  
"Your father sought out the whores as soon as he came to Wessex and came across me. He spoke of you and what a disappointment you were and we formed... A mutual looking for each other. I hated you for having Finan's heart."  
"But that's not my fault. I didn't go after him, it was just. Instant."  
"I see that now but I was blinded by love for him and hate for you. And your father used that - the final plan was for him to say I was pregnant. It wasn't my finest moment. And for what it's worth; I'm sorry. He loves you more than he could love anyone, and I almost got in the way of that."  
"Thank you. This by no means mean we'll be best friends but at least we could be civil. Finan cares about everyone, give him time and I'll get him to talk to you. But no more games, no more trying to make him yours."  
"I promise. But I'll still hate you from afar."  
"You'd be the perfect match for my brother Willhaim..." You frowned after you said that because they hated you now too but you had a new family here in Wessex; Edward and Æthelflæd are more than just cousins to you. They were the siblings you should have had.   
"Maybe I'll take a journey to see what he's like."  
You laughed and Ethel walked out, your conversation over and done with. It had been such a long day; every time Finan tried to get in to see you, to spend some time alone together, you always had guests. Osferth, Sihtric, Uhtred, Pyrlig and Beocca, Æthelflæd and Ælfwynn, Edward... Sometimes all as a group, sometimes more than once...   
You were exhausted.   
You let out a breath and flopped back on Finan's bed, careful not to disrupt your stitches and he came in, a small smile on his face when you saw you alone.   
"Finally. Anyone would think they'd been dying to see you awake or something." He laughed, pulling off his jacket and boots and getting in beside you. You turned into your good shoulder so you could see him.   
"I have news. We'll two pieces of news."  
"Yeah? Good news?"  
"Very good news."   
He kissed your lips, cheek and then jaw and you groaned at the feeling of his lips on your skin.   
"Alfred has given his blessing for us to marry."  
"Really? Hmmm well we better start organising."  
"That's my other piece of news..." You said, finding it very hard to concentrate as his lips nibbled your neck and his hand found its way under the tunic. You held his hand, holding it onto your stomach.   
"We have to get married quicker than we thought, before the baby starts showing."  
He stopped kissing your neck and looked up at you and then down at your hand and back up again, not quite believing what you'd said.   
"What...?"  
"Thyra confirmed it. Her and Beocca are expecting and she picked up on it. Just no mint for a while... The smell is a little too much."  
"Your pregnant?"  
"Yes."  
"How?"  
"Well you see, when a man and woman love each other very much, the man gets excited and inserts his..."  
"I didn't mean... Damn you woman." He laughed before looking down as he spread his fingers over your stomach.   
"Pregnant."  
"Yes."  
"A baby. One that we made."  
"Yes!" You said laughing. He lifted your tunic further up before moving down the bed and resting his head there, placing a small kiss on your skin before settling back.  
"Finan? Are you happy with the news?" You asked.   
"Happy? I'm ecstatic. Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For filling my life with everything I wanted."

 

1 month later. 

You wasted no time in organising a wedding, telling everyone that you wanted to marry him as soon as possible. Thyra knew of course, and so did Æthelflæd. And you were convinced the rest knew too, even Alfred and Aelswith, especially with the way she looked at you the other day, with a small shake of her head.   
You weren't having a big wedding; you wanted it to just be between you and Finan and the people you loved the most so that's what you got.   
Alfred stepped in for your father, handing you over to Finan who was stood in front of Father Beocca, a new jacket that Uhtred had gifted him, deep blue tunic on underneath. Æthelflæd had got you a dress; ivory with gold needlework tracing patterns over the sleeves, a gold belt tied around your waist. You hair was loose, a flower braid lying on top and you smiled when Alfred handed you over to Finan, his smile mirroring yours.   
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in blessing this joyous union between two people who love each other dearly. Finan, do you take Y/N to be your wife?"  
"I do."  
"And Y/N, do you take Finan to be your husband? And think carefully about your answer." You laughed, as did Uhtred, Sihtric and Osferth. Finan rolled his eyes, knowing full well who had put Beocca up to adding that part in.   
"I do."  
You smiled at Finan, not taking your eyes off of him. You zoned out what Beocca was saying, choosing instead to take in every detail of his face; his dark eyes, his lips, the scar that ran down his temple. God you couldn't wait to get him naked later.   
There was a round of applause and Finan kissed you, his hands on both sides of your cheeks as he pulled you to him, your stomach fluttering at the kiss.   
"Let's celebrate!" Finan shouted. 

 

The party was dying down and you were desperate to get him alone but he was having too much fun. Your hand nonchalantly went to your stomach, smiling to yourself as you thought of that little child that would soon grow. Finan turned to look at you, watching where your hand was. You grinned at him when you caught his gaze and you indicated with your head that you wanted to see him alone. When he got to you, you grabbed his hand, pulling him out into the courtyard. You kissed him, hard, showing that you wanted him, not quite caring where it was.   
"Have I been neglecting my wife?" He said against your lips as he picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist.   
"Yes, and you have some making up to do."  
He growled against your lips, your body flush between the wall and his body. You fumbled with his trousers as he pulled up your dress, entering you so deliciously you couldn't help but let out a moan. It was hard and fast, both of you needing each other more than you realised. You grabbed his hair, strands in your fingers as you held on, his hands tightening on your waist, lips smashing together. You were like animals.   
You both came hard and fast, foreheads resting against each others as your breaths mingled together.   
"Has that satisfied my wife?" He asked, voice gravelly as his lips lazily nibbled at your jaw.   
"No. I think we should say pleasant goodbyes and stay in our house for at least three days."  
"Mmmmm." He groaned against your skin, his tongue flickering against your racing pulse.   
"I love you." You whispered, hips jerking as he softly bit down on your neck.   
"So you should." He replied, before kissing back up to your lips, "I love you too. From that first moment I saw you."  
"Really?" You said, tracing your fingers over his lips.   
"Yeah, at first sight." He replied, kissing you so deeply your toes curled.


	20. Chapter 20

9 YEARS LATER 

"We need to be quick." Finan said, pulling you roughly into one of the barns.   
You kissed quickly, harshly, fingers and hands everywhere as you pulled clothes off each other. You lay down on the hay, Finan on top of you, your legs wrapped tightly around his waist.   
You were both aware with how precious time alone together was and you took every opportunity you were alone to get as close to each as you could. He kissed you, entering you swiftly, your bodies finding the rhythm quickly, his thrusts quick and deeply deliciously hard. Your nails dug into his back, running through his hair, his fingers digging into your skin.   
You were reaching your end, body rising higher and higher. He kissed you deeply, swallowing your moan and he followed not long after. You were both sweaty but Finan was right when he said all those years ago; he would never get enough.   
Both of you were quite obsessed when it came to sex with each other actually. Could be why you had a growing brood.   
"Finan. Your children are looking for you and..."  
You screamed as Osferth came in, Finan quickly grabbing your discarded dress and covering you.   
"Oh Jesus Christ my eyes." Osferth muttered and you couldn't help but burst into floods of laughter.   
"Baby monk... You need to learn to knock."  
"It's a barn. It's for anyone to come..."  
You laughed again, cackling as you covered your face, body shaking with laughter.   
"Tell them we'll be out soon."  
"I'm so sorry!"  
Osferth left quickly and swiftly and Finan relaxed on top of you.  
"Poor Osferth!" You laughed again, he'd often found the pair of you in an uncompromising position.  
"I suppose we better get back to the small army of children we have."  
"Oi! You're the one who jumps on me at every opportunity."  
"And you're the one who is extremely fertile." He said back, causing the pair of you to laugh. It was true though; Finan only had to look at you and you were pregnant.   
You had five children already; your eldest, Declan, was just over 7 years old, your twin 5 year old girls, Blythe and Maud. Then there was your 3 year old Aidan and your soon to be 1 year old Torr - you were extremely busy. And knowing you, this latest encounter would probably result in another one.   
Blythe and Maud rushed at you as soon as they saw you.  
"Mama mama, Declan and Bede are fighting!"   
Bede was Thyra and Beocca's little boy and as you turned to look at where the girls were pointing, you saw Uhtred with his own son Uhtred, teaching Declan and Bede how to fight with wooden planks.   
"They are being taught how to fight Maud, that's what boys do. That's what Papa does too."  
"Papa!" Blythe shouted, suddenly wanting his attention before Aidan or Torr got it. They were constantly fighting for him. Finan bent to pick up Torr who was toddling behind Aidan and he squealed in delight when his father swung him up on his shoulder.   
"Can we have a sister?" Maud asked, holding your hand as she skipped beside you, Blythe already running off and trying to climb up onto Finan's back.   
"Blythe be careful of Torr. You want a sister?" You asked Maud.   
"Boys smell. We want a princess."  
"Like Aelfwynn!" Blythe shouted, giving up on trying to climb onto Finan's back and joining her brother and Bede in their fighting. Maud let go of your hand and ran off too. Whatever her sister did, she wasn't too far behind.   
Aidan ran at you instead and you picked him up, his thumb in his mouth indicating he was tired.   
"Is my little one tired?" You asked and he nodded at you, stifling a yawn.  
You caught up with where you daughters were currently making Declan and Bede eat mud.   
"Ah just like their mother." Finan said, watching proudly as his daughters wrestled with them.   
"Your wildness and my tendency to be a bit..."  
"Murderous?" Uhtred supplied, Sihtric snickering beside him.   
"That. They are going to be a force to be reckoned with. I pity the men they will marry."  
"Men? No Blythe and Maud will stay at home and live their lives being my little girls forever."  
"God you are insufferable." You muttered, kissing him on the cheek and going back to the house with a sleeping Aidan in your arms. You tucked him into bed, kissing his forehead and brushing back his dark hair like Finan's.   
He came in after, Torr still on his shoulders.  
"This one may be due a nap too."   
You looked up, seeing Torr's face on his father's head, dozing softly. You chuckled as Finan carefully maneuvered him and held him to him as he made his way to the bed and sat down beside Aidan.   
"Go and enjoy those monsters for a while, I'll stay here with these two."  
"Are you buttering me up?" You asked, your heart melting at Torr fast asleep on Finan's chest. He lifted one side of his mouth in a smile.   
"We all know that that little tryst in the barn will result in another one." He laughed and you playfully slapped him on the shoulder.   
"I will make you sleep in a separate room."  
"No you won't." He smirked and you rolled your eyes, kissing Aidan and Torr on their foreheads.   
"And where's mine?"  
"You've had enough for today." You joked before leaning down and kissing him, careful not to wake Torr.  
"Thank you for giving me the best and most busiest life." You told him against his lips.  
"And there's still plenty more to come."  
"They want a sister you know."  
"Hmmm... Maybe we should get trying again tonight."  
You slapped his shoulder again before going outside to where the rest of your children were behaving like the little heathens they were. Blythe and Maud came running to you, covered in mud but grinning from ear to ear and you ushered them inside to wash. Declan was busy frowning after his sister's, Bede getting checked over by Thyra.   
"Big enough life for you?" Uhtred asked from behind you.   
"It's the best. How's Brida?"  
"She fine, gave birth to a healthy boy a few days ago. Ragnar is still celebrating."  
"I'm glad." You smiled, hearing a lot about Brida and Ragnar's difficulty in getting pregnant from Thyra.   
"How's Declan getting on with his fighting?"   
"He's got skill like Finan. But I'd suggest getting Maud and Blythe trained, they have... Energy."  
"You're telling me." You laughed as Declan came over and wiped hair from his face.   
"Am I doing well?"  
"You'll be better than your father," You told him, "Now go clean up before your cousin comes down." You watched as he ran into the house.  
"Æthelflæd is coming?" Uhtred asked.  
"She is. While her husband stays at home with his whores. You should..."  
"Should what?"  
"Take her to the barn," you smiled, "but make sure Osferth knocks if he needs either of you, he has a habit of just walking in!"  
"I said I was sorry!" He shouted back, Sihtric choking on his drink. You left Uhtred sputtering about what you'd said about him and Æthelflæd and went into the house where Torr was crying and Aidan sulking from being woken up.   
"And it starts!" Finan shouted, scooping Torr up and spinning him around the room, his crying soon stopping for laughter.   
You gave Aidan a sneaky biscuit to cheer him up from being woken up and went to wrestle the others into the bathroom.  
"Are you sure you want another one?" You shouted at Finan.   
"Positive!" He shouted back.   
Once you managed to get them clean, you ushered them into rooms to get changed, before sitting down on the chair.   
"Y/N?"  
"Yes my darling husband."  
"I love you.'  
You grinned at him from where you were sat, Torr on his hip and Aidan hugging his leg. The other three ran in with clean clothes on, Declan kissing you on the cheek before chasing Blythe and Maud around the room.   
"And I love you. Just like I love all of these heathens!"  
They all screamed as you chased them around the room, Aidan holding on to Torr's hand as he toddled beside him, squealing when you and Finan tried to grab them.  
It was definitely a busy life but one you wouldn't change for the world.


End file.
